The End
by tilly-tally-tease
Summary: The exorsists have won!... now what? What will happen now that Allen and his gang aren't running around, battling evil left and right! Changed summary cuz I felt like it :P Extreme fluff and Yullen or KandaAllen and a small bit of TykiLavi COMPLETED
1. Coming Home

**Hi hi!**

**This is Tilly! I've never written one of these before, but I hope it turns out ok. **

**I do not own D.Gray Man... hehe silly you. **

**Oh, and I'm not the best lemon writer, accually I've never written anything before other than essays for school, so dont expect any crazy smex scenes.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

There was blood on the ground, and Allen was proud to say that it was not only his. Battered, beaten and bleeding from a dozen wounds, Allen stood leaning on his sword, surveying his surroundings. 

The Earl was only 50 feet away from Allen, but he had finally finished it. He had done what he had said he'd do. Allen had killed the Millennium Earl. He tried to smile but he was so worn out it ended up looking like a smirk. But the smirk quickly faded as he saw that the building around him had started to collapse.

The building was already decrepit, but what was left of it was falling apart everywhere. Allen tried to make his way to the exit, stumbling and falling, but his head was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight.

As he made his way towards the exit, one of the main support beams fell towards him. Unable to move quickly enough, the beam knocked Allen down, trapping his legs beneath it. 'Shit, how am I gonna get out now?' The pain was so dizzying that he was sure he had broken both of his legs, seeing as the beam was now lying across them.

Allen's vision started to waver, and his last conscious thoughts before blacking out were 'Well I saved them, the Akuma and humans. No more can be made… I guess I can sleep now…'

**…**

Pitch black. That was all Allen could see. He couldn't feel anything either. 'Am I dead?'

Allen couldn't tell where his hands were, where he was or what was going on around him. 'I don't even know if I still am anywhere, I could have just died…'

Then the softest sound reached his ears, that of a slight wind and… crying. Allen swore it was crying, but it could have been his imagination because it abruptly stopped as soon as water splashed on his face.

'Well at least I can feel something, that must mean I'm not dead…. And maybe its night… and raining!'

Allen realized the building must have collapsed around him, leaving no canopy from the elements. Allen tried to shift, but he could do nothing but lay there because the beam was still laying across his legs.

'Uhh…. well now i have feeling back in my legs, mostly pain but at least its feeling. I shouldnt move too much it might make it worse. Heck, I'm to tired to even open my eyes let alone move... wait, that's why its pitch black!' Sharp as a button, aren't we?

So Allen just lay there, eyes closed and face to the sky letting the rain and his exhaustion carry him into the smooth comforts of sleep, away the pain he still felt.

**…**

Allen woke with a start. He felt fully energized, until he sat up. Then he immedeately had a wave of nausea come over him, forcing him to lay back heavily and deal with the coming headache.

'Wait, why is the ground so cushy suddenly?!'

Opening his eyes, Allen saw that he was in a sick bay of sorts. To be precise, after a few minutes of observation he realized that he was back in the Order's infirmary in the private ward.

'Sigh… I made it…' was all Allen could think before his stomach gave a loud rumble, that surely had alerted aliens on Mars that Allen Walker was currently VERY hungry.

Clasping his stomach, Allen sat up slowly this time and looked for a way to tell the others that he was awake.

Of course, his stomach had already completed that task, seeing as no one in the order seemed to get as hungry as Allen, including other parasitic types. Soon Allen was surrounded by everything but food. Komui had been the closest to Allen's room, having been the one to work on his innocence which had been badly broken during the fight.

"AALLLLEEENNNN!" Komui screamed as he dashed to his side. "Your awake! Good gracious you had us all worried. You suddenly take off in the middle of a fight and next we find Kanda bringing your body back and you looked fairly dead! It took us at least a week to get you in a stable condition! Oh my, Lenalee is going to be so happ-"

Komui's unending rambling was abruptly cut short as Lenalee had arrived at the room with Lavi tailing behind her, the first looking on the verge of tears.

"Oh Allen! We were so worried!" Lenalee said as she flung herself on Allen, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Easy Lenalee, don't wanna cause any more damage to the poor kid," Lavi teased Lenalee and then turned his attention back to the younger boy, "Geeze bean sprout, ya couldn't have slept any longer, could ya? I mean you were beat up, but 3 weeks?"

Allen was so astounded at how long it had been that he forgot to yell at Lavi for calling him a bean sprout. '3 weeks! I've been in bed that long? I don't think I was out for that long even after my innocence was destroyed!'

More and more people, most of whom Allen could not name kept seeping into the room, while Allen was still busy contemplating how long he had slept.

"Komui I think something might still be wrong with Allen! He hasn't spoken at all yet!" Lenalee looked so frantic, but Allen couldn't think of what exactly to say… he was simply so happy to be alive and to have made it. So Allen simply smiled one of his radiant smiles up at everyone and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm home."

Allen couldn't tell whether this was a good or bad thing to say, because as soon as he did everyone but Lenalee turned around. Lenalee did the exact opposite, she flung herself on Allen again, only this time she burst into tears.

"Welcome back, Allen" was all Lenalee could squeeze out before she promptly started crying buckets again. 'Looks like I've been away for a little too long' Allen thought with a smile.

But what were the other exorcists thinking? Of course all of them had turned away in embarrassment, all sharing one simple thought. 'Wow, Allen's smile is soooooo CUTE!'

GRUMMMBBBLLLEEEE!!!

"Well Allen how 'bout we get you something to eat?"

"Komui, I think thats probobly the best idea you've ever had!"

* * *

**Wow i still cant believe this is the first chapter... 999 words!**

**:3 yes there were no pairings in this chapter, well maybe if you really squint you'll find some KandaxAllen, but there will be some later... this was more of a intro into the story...**

**oh and when you see " " it's talking and ' ' is thinking. just in case, you didn't know... XD**

**tell me what you think:3**


	2. Welcome Back?

**Hey, its another chapter of The End.**

**No, Tilly does not own D.Gray Man.**

**Just to fill you in again, " " means talking and ' ' means thought.**

**And now, for the story!**

* * *

Kanda walked lightly through the hallways of the Order. Just having finished his training, he was making his way down hallways he had been memorizing for the past three weeks.

Ever since finding Allen lying in the rain amidst the rubble of a fallen temple in Southern Greece, Kanda had checked in on the boy daily.

His schedule had been molded to look something like this: eat, train, check on Allen, eat again, train, meditate, train, eat and sleep. It was a schedule he had fallen into since he had been assigned no new missions for a while.

Surprisingly, as soon as the Earl had been killed, the generals started finding conformers for innocence like crazy, so there was a surplus of exorcists in a time where they weren't needed as much.

'I wonder if the Moyashi is better today…'

Kanda was never the type to pamper others or take favorites, but for some reason he felt a new attachment to Allen. Maybe it was the sight of the innocent and pure boy, broken and bleeding on the ground that had gotten to Kanda. Well at least that was what he told Lavi, when the persistent rabbit wouldn't stop teasing Kanda, just out of Mugen's reach. The subject of Allen being hurt was a tense one for everyone, so Lavi sobered and said he understood.

'No rabbit, you don't understand. How can you understand if I can't understand myself?'

Walking down the halls was the hardest part for Kanda. The long path to the isolated ward of the infirmary took Kanda past unending white washed walls. Somehow, every time Kanda looked at them, all he could think of was Allen.

"Damn, what's wrong with me?" Kanda mumbled inaudibly for the umpteenth time as he finally reached his destination. Room 777, the room Allen had lain unconscious in since being brought back to the Order some three weeks prior.

Only this time, something was wrong. The bed was empty, and the sheets had been changed. The doctors clip board was also missing. The only time Kanda had ever encountered a similar room was the time he had been forced to say goodbye to his mother forever, such a long time ago.

The sick feeling of dread creapt over Kanda.

'Where is he?! He can't have… Died?'

Remembering the day he brought Allen back, facing the doctors and being told the kid might not make it, Kanda almost flew back down the white washed hallways toward the dining hall. If anyone, Lavi would know what had happened to Allen. And every day at around this time, rain or shine, Lavi was in the dining hall having his lunch.

Almost to the dining hall, Komui picked the most inopportune moment to step into Kanda's path.

"Oh Kanda! Good, you're done with training! I have great new--"

Kanda ran past the annoying scientist, not wanting to hear whatever useless piece of information he had for Kanda. The most important thing to Kanda in that moment was finding Lavi.

If Kanda had thought more, he would have realized Komui would know better than anyone what had happened to Allen. Heck, everyone in the Order would be alerted if any change in the boy's condition had been noted, seeing how everyone knew and loved the optimistic Allen Walker. If Kanda had thought more, he could have also saved his dignity if he had slowed to a fast walk before he entered the dining hall.

Of course, since Kanda was not thinking at all, he entered the hall at a fast trot. He would have sprinted in, if it had not been for the heavy double doors that halted his progress.

But as soon as Kanda entered the hall, he slammed to a halt, looking to the overly crowded table where a sight that he had not dared to hope for greeted him.

There above a mountain of food and surrounded by exorcists and finders alike, was a familiar tuft of shockingly white hair. There was no one in the Order who had anything close to that color of hair, making Kanda certain Allen was now awake and well again.

After staring, mesmerized, in the direction of the table for a few seconds, which seemed like hours to Kanda, he realized there was a mischievous stare directed at his back.

Turning sharply, Kanda glared with all the malice he could muster at Komui, who for the first time was able to hold his own against the gaze of the swords-man.

"Hungry, aren't we Kanda?"

Komui's cheeky air infuriated Kanda. Quickly striding toward the older man, Kanda quickly unsheathed Mugen and held it to Komui's throat so quickly that all Komui could do was blink.

"You will tell no one that I just sprinted into here. If you do, not only will you fit in a matchbox once I am done, but I will be sure to play the part of matchmaker for your precious Lenalee."

A look of pure horror coated the scientist's face, and he started nodding vigorously to affirm the swordsman of his agreement.

"No not my Lenalee! Never, Kanda, never will I tell a soul!"

Satisfied with his answer, Kanda sheathed his kanta and, seeing no one had noticed his speedy entrance and death threat, he walked calmly over to Jerry who had attached himself to Allen's side.

'What do these people think their doing, getting all close to Allen right after he's recovered?!'

"Hey you, baka cook! I want some food, and there's no one in the kitchen! Bring me soba and tempura!"

"Yuuuuuuuuu-chhhaaaaannnnn! Look whose decided to join the world of the living!"

Multiple veins popped all over Kanda's face as he fingered Mugen.

"Lavi, I am in a fairly good mood right now, please don't make your death come any sooner! If you call me by my given name again, I will cut you so many times the pieces will be able to be used as shoelaces. And you, cook! I thought I told you I was hungry!"

Throwing an exasperated glance at Allen, Lavi and the surrounding crowd Jerry walked

away, but not without saying his piece in.

"Fine, Kanda, Fine. Hog Allen all to yourself. Maybe now that he's back he can cure the ice-queen of her frozen heart."

All in attendance froze as solid as the 'ice-queen's' heart at the last statement. Kanda's eyes narrowed as Jerry quickly retreated into his kitchen.

"Jerry!" It was probably the first time Kanda had ever called the cook by his real name. "If you were not the one I depended on to make my soba, I would have cut you into ribbons for that comment."

Three death threats in one day. Man, and Kanda said he was in a GOOD mood!

Completely ignoring the tense atmosphere around him, Kanda simply nodded to the rest of them, more courtesy than he would usually give, as he walked to a secluded table.

**…**

"I honestly don't get it! I swear Kanda was worried sick over you!"

Lavi's comment caused Allen to choke as he had resumed eating his mountain of food.

"Lavi, I don't think there will ever be a time when Kanda cares about anything but a mission. And from what I hear, there won't be many more of those in the future seeing as most of the Akuma have been dealt with."

As Lenalee nodded her agreement and the rest of the crowd decided it was time for them to order their food, Allen buried his face in his food.

Having a lot of food in front of you caused problems sometimes, like when you're trying to have a conversation with someone across the table from you. That can get pretty messy. But for once, that mountain of food was serving more than simply sedating the white haired boy's hunger.

Allen's blush over Lavi's statement about Kanda caring could have rivaled the color of any rose. He was also having a hard time hiding the look of disappointment pasted on his face. For some reason the thought of Kanda, THE Kanda, worrying over him had made Allen feel all warm and light inside.

Now he felt as if a wet blanket had been laid over his stomach.

'Why do I care what Kanda thinks, anyways? I mean, he was the one to find me, but…'

Unable to find a reasonable explanation for why he was so devastated by the thought of one person not being fazed by his awakening, Allen became lost in thought.

"Umm, is there something wrong, Allen? You've stopped eating…"

Lenalee was right. Allen had become so engrossed in his thought that the had simply stopped eating, which never happened when a mountain of Jerry's cooking stood in front of him.

"Oh, its nothing Lenalee! I was just thinking of… what I was going to do now that there won't be as many missions!"

Lenalee didn't look completely reassured, but as Allen flashed his famous smile she was so completely content to have him back that she didn't press the matter.

'I do wonder though… why did Kanda not say anything to Allen? I know he checked on him at least a few times while Allen was out. Shouldn't that mean he cared? And to not even say a thing to Allen, after the recovery from near death, how can anyone be so cold?'

**…**

Said cold man was currently trying to keep all his attention on his food.

He was NOT occasionally stealing glances toward Allen and the others. He was NOT watching for any signs of remaining pain that Allen might hold. And no, he was NOT thinking about why he had not even said hello to the boy he had previously been so worried about.

'Not worried… concerned!" Kanda fought with his sub-consciousness, "I would never be worried about that baka! I simply wondered if the one we all had to thank for ending the war was all right!'

But of course, Kanda couldn't help but feel relieved every time he just happened to glance over and see the Moyashi laughing happily, just like he used to.

'I think I need to go train again. Something in the air must be poisoning my brain,' Kanda thought as he returned the tray and bowl to Jerry.

He had just had the most absurd thought pop into his head, and it was something he wanted to deny with all his being that he had ever thought such a thing.

'Damn, why does Allen look so cute right now?'

**…**

* * *

**Hehe 2nd chapter DONE! Yes! I cant believe it! **

**I got home, decided a Friday should mean some relaxing time and ended up writing this!**

**Tehe. Blatant KandaAllen this time! I think Komui is onto something, but Kanda seems hungry for a bit more than food! XD Oh and I love Jerry. He is my favorite character from D.Gray Man! I wanted to be a cook for the longest time, and his personality is perfect. Does anyone notice that people always seem to use him to taunt Kanda with Allen's cuteness?**

**1763 Words! That's a huge jump from the first chapter!**

**Review if _Yuu_ have an opinion! Hehe. Ima dork.**


	3. Anybody Hungry?

**Hey Its Tilly!**

**Yes, yes I strike again! Who'da thunk it? OMG this thing takes up 7 pages!**

**Neways, I do not own D.Gray Man, nor any of the smexy characters in it.**

**BUT! I do own my plot and storyline. And the keyboard I type with and my mp3 player which gives me inspiration and my car that gets me places. But really, that's about all I own. Sry, I'm babbling.**

* * *

**…**

Kanda was mesmerized.

He sat at his table in the very back near the exit to the dining hall, staring intently at a certain someone.

Allen had decided that since he had gone to bed right after lunch the day before that he should now introduce himself to all the new finders and exorcists. He also wanted to say hello to all the ones he knew and had not seen since long before his 'extended leave.' Walking from table to table, Allen talked, laughed and shared sorrows with all of the people he came upon.

Kanda had finished eating long before, but sat in his spot transfixed.

He had never noticed that when Allen walked, he had the slightest of swing to his hips. His eyes watched as they swayed back and forth, back and forth as he was slowly getting closer to Kanda's table.

Suddenly realizing just what and who he was staring at, and in just how close a proximity that person was to him, Kanda decided that enough was enough. Obviously, he was sick. First yesterday, with that… cute… incident, and now today with the hips, Kanda couldn't take it!

He couldn't tell what he was feeling, but he knew he needed to do something about it.

So, for the first time in his life, Kanda did not wait to pick a fight with the younger boy.

He took his tray to Jerry, in the same absent-minded manner that he had the previous day and left with as much speed as he could manage while still seeming calm and dignified.

Turning and twisting through the halls, Kanda ignored everything that was going on around him, did not bat an eye when Lenalee tried to stop him in the hallway, and didn't even notice Lavi's attempt at a super glomp.

He also hadn't realized just how little sleep he had been getting in the past few weeks untill he got to his room. Now he felt so extremely tired, and the bed looked so warm and inviting…

Stripping to only his pants, Kanda snuggled into the covers, vying for all the warmth he could get, and fell asleep right after wondering what it would be like to have a certain white headed exorcist sleep next to him.

**…**

Allen looked up and frowned.

Kanda had been sitting three tables away only 5 seconds ago, but now he was nowhere to be seen.

The only reason Allen had started talking to all the people in the dining hall was so that he would have a reason to go over to Kanda's table to pick a fight.

Usually, Allen wouldn't need a reason, but since Kanda had been feet away from him the day before and still hadn't said anything, Allen felt a little self conscious just waltzing up to the older boy and immediately starting an argument. Needing time to build up his confidence again, he had started talking to people at the other end of the dining hall, slowly working his way over to the Japanese man.

Well, he was happy to have met all the new arrivals in the Order, but now that his original purpose for walking around the whole dining hall was gone, he didn't really feel like finishing up by talking to the last few tables.

But, for politeness sake, Allen went and briefly spoke with the last people, and was relived when he saw Lenalee walking into the hall.

Excusing himself from the last table, he joined her as she ordered her lunch, ordering himself a small mountain of food himself.

"Allen! How have you been?"

"Pretty good, I just talked with all the finders and exorcists who are new. There are quite a few of them."

Allen flashed her a smile, but Lenalee had caught the hint of sadness in Allen's tone, and would not let it go.

"Really Allen, is there anything wrong? You seem sad… is one of your injuries hurting? Komui told you not to exert yourself, because some of your injuries were extremely… severe."

Not wanting to worry Lenalee, yet hating to lie, Allen tried harder to look like he always had: confident and happy-go-lucky.

"What are you talking about, Lenalee? I'm fine, really!"

"Allen, you know you're a bad liar, but if you really don't want to tell me, as long as its not a injury problem I wont pester you. Just know I'm always here for you."

This time, smiling genuinely, Allen was once again happy that he had befriended Lenalee the first time he came to the Order.

"Thank you, and no it is not about my injury."

Sitting down with their food, Lenalee and Allen were joined by Lavi who looked deep in thought.

"Oh, no. Not you too, Lavi! What's wrong with you?"

Looking up as if he had just realized where he was, Lavi shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

"I don't know, Lenalee… I just passed by Yuu-chan in the hallway and he didn't even notice when I called to him. It was really loud, even for me. I was expecting to see Mugen thrown at me, but he just walked right by me. I followed him, trying to get his attention, but he just went to his room and didn't come out…"

Lenalee sat up straight, and all three ignored their food to focus on the predicament.

"You didn't get killed for following Kanda?" Allen asked, amazed. Surely Kanda couldnt have dragged up some amount of patience, could he?

"I walked by him on my way here as well! I said hi, and he usually at least nods back. This time he didn't even pay attention!"

Guess it wasn't the patience theory.

"That's weird, I was going to talk to him this morning, but he ate his soba so fast, that once I was just a little close to his table, he was gone!"

It was baffling. Kanda never missed a chance to threaten Lavi's life or pick a fight with Allen. And he was always courteous towards Lenalee. He once told them when they complained that he was only nice to her that he couldn't fight with women. He had respect for them.

Just the thought made Allen suddenly… jealous?

'Why should he simply respect someone because they were the opposite sex? Did he respect Rhode… well that's going a bit overboard, but still haven't I earned at least a little respect… WAIT! This isn't the time to be pissy, Kanda seems to be really sick.'

While Allen inwardly went over all the possibilities, Lenalee and Lavi had kept talking. Simply trying to understand the normal Kanda was exhausting, so Allen was feeling extremely weak after going through the first few possibilities.

"Well at least we know he can't be PMSing!"

"Lavi!"

Allen was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a sudden turn in the conversation.

"Allen, you're looking a little worn out… are you sure you're not stressing yourself too much."

"I'm sure I'm fine, Lenalee. I think I'll just head back to my room, though. Trying to understand Kanda is to tiring…"

Getting up and leaving, Lenalee and Lavi were now free to discuss a different subject, one that could not be discussed between anyone but themselves.

"So, do you think Allen likes Kanda? He seemed pretty upset when the baka didn't even say a word to him during lunch yesterday…"

**…**

Pitch black.

It definitely was not the time Kanda was supposed to be waking up. He usually woke up at around 6:00 AM, just in time to see the sun rise as he went out to train. This was nothing like 6 o'clock.

Kanda bent toward the edge of the bed in order to get a better look at the clock.

'Why on earth have I woken up at fucking 1 AM!'

Sitting up, Kanda felt his stomach give a slight grumble.

'Oh. I guess I did skip dinner.'

After falling asleep, Kanda hadn't woken till the present moment, obviously missing dinner.

Kanda stood up and slung his exorcists coat over his shoulders while looking down at his stomach, whispering,

"Well I guess you and I have a date at the kitchens tonight."

Kanda wasn't one to eat more than needed, nor did he like midnight snacks, but if he didn't eat regularly his body could take the needed nutirents from his muscles. And and exorcist without muscles is about as useless as a bird without wings.

The halls of the Order were very poorly lit, making it hard to tell the surrounding atmosphere and the walls apart.

'Damn, someone could get hurt. What if someone ran into some-' "OOF!"

**…**

Allen was currently looking straight at Kanda's chest.

'Since when did Kanda grow like… 10 more inches!"

Having also fallen asleep after lunch, Allen woke up with a hunger similar to Kanda's. Well, similar if you multiply it by 10, because of his parasitic innocence.

'Damn, Kanda's chest and abs are like rock!'

Kanda looked down to see a Moyashi who was blushing so furiously that you could see it even in the bad lighting of the halls.

The reason? Kanda could only imagine.

Allen was having a hard time coming back to reality. He was still struggling with the thought that Kanda had no shirt on, and that he had suddenly imagined himself nibbling Kanda's abs and biting his collar bone…

'What am I THINKING!? First, this is Kanda! Second, WTF! But still, those abs look so inviting…'

"Oy, Bean sprout! What are you doing! I just asked you what you're doing out here at 1 o'clock in the morning. In front of my bedroom no less!"

Shaking his head, Allen looked over at the room across from him.

"That's YOUR room?!"

"Che… stupid bean sprout, my room is back there, the last one in this hallway. And you still haven't answered my question!"

Glaring up at Kanda, Allen realized that this was the first time Kanda had talked to him since he had awoken.

"Sorry, Kanda _SIR_… I think your abs just gave me brain damage, so don't blame me if I'm a little slow. What do you eat with your soba, granite?"

"Don't be silly, Moyashi. You have always been brain dead. And don't make me ask again, what are you doing out here so late. Aren't you supposed to still be recovering?"

Shuffling his feet, Allen looked at the ground and mumbled,

"Skipped dinner, fell asleep. I was hungry and was going to the kitchens…"

Kanda almost laughed. He knew Allen had a hard time finding his way around the Order, but really this was the limit.

"Geeze, bean sprout. You almost died! You could at least try to remember where the things are in this world, or you won't have any luck finding places in the next. The kitchen is in the other direction, across the castle! It's kind of near your room, too. How do you get so lost!"

"Hey! I-"

Allen was about to insult Kanda back, when suddenly his hand was being held and Kanda was pulling him in the direction he had just come. Surprisingly enough, all Allen could think about till they had arrived at the kitchen was,

'OMG Kanda is _consciously_ holding my hand! I mean he picked my hand up! Wait, does he think he's holding my hand, or does he just see it as him leading me to do his one good deed for the century. Why am I so happy about this!?'

Having arrived at the kitchen, Kanda looked down, seeming to suddenly realize that he was, in fact, hand in hand with Allen Walker. Quickly letting go, he walked towards the kitchen and opened it, only to find it empty. But, at least the lights were on.

"Wait, Kanda… why are _you _out so late?"

"Well, bean sprout. I was a little preoccupied with… something… so I accidentally skipped dinner. I was hungry and decided I would come to get some food. Only, it seems that Jerry really does sleep. I had thought he was some undead King of food who feasted on cuteness…."

Stifling a laugh at Kanda's weird attitude, Allen joined Kanda in the kitchen. He was just happy Kanda was talking to him again, even if he didn't make sense.

"Well I can make something for you. Jerry taught me how to cook a long time ago. Do you want soba, Yuu---"

Luckily, Kanda didn't catch the slip of tongue on Allen's part. He had called Kanda by his first name, which always earned Lavi a death threat and near impalement by Mugen. Thank God Kanda didn't seem too sharp tonight.

"Yes? 'I'… finish your sentences when you start them!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Kanda looked at Allen like there were wings sprouting from his ears.

"Well, you asked if I wanted soba, and then started by saying 'you…' but never finished your sentence. Come on, Moyashi! You gotta pay attention to what you're saying. And yes, I would like some soba."

For the second time that night, Allen was unable to insult Kanda back.

'Thank god he didn't realize I was talking about 'Yuu' not 'you.'

"Alright! One soba with a side of granite, coming up!"

"Cheeky bastard of a Moyashi..."

But as Allen started making Kanda's soba, he nearly dropped the cooking utensils at the thoughts running through his head.

'God, I wish he would always say Moyashi instead of Bean sprout… its soooo sexy!'

**…**

* * *

**Chapter 3 DONE! Hehe. Yes Tilly strikes again!**

**2261 words! Hehe, now why in the world does Kanda know where Allen's room is? ****And why would Allen need to know where Kanda's room is… Maybe so he can get 'lost' near it again?**

**Oh and Lavi's PMS comment is refering to that he knows Kanda isnt a girl. I thought it was funny... but I also have a wierd sense of humor. hehe.**

**I'm SOOO SORRY KANDA! I made you sooo clueless... on a side note i find it kinda funny that in the manga Kanda is the one to ask Allen if he had anything that matters in his life, while in fanfics Allen always gets mad at Kanda for tossing away his life/being reckless...**

**Hehe I'm sooo avoiding my homework right now… diediediediediediedie school! I cant wait for senior year!**

**Hope you enjoyed... if you did GO REVIEW! And if you didn't... GO REVIEW! I wanna know your opinion!**


	4. Realizations

**Hey its Tilly! I do not own D.Gray Man… lets get this straight. I know this chapter is called Realization, but really the backup name is Attack of the Italics. I kinda went crazy with that 'Ctrl I' key.**

**Oh and I changed the rating to T because I swear, not a lot but its still swearing.**

**But never the less, go read and enjoy.**

* * *

**…**

Lenalee and Lavi had a plan.

They had talked for the rest of the day, while doing errands for Komui, about the different possibilities for what the two of them were now calling the Kanda couple. No one knew what they would be whispering about as coffee was passed around, and although everyone was a snoop and tried to find out, none could.

Lenalee had decided that they would wake up early the next day and make situations in which Allen and Kanda _had_ to be together. A simple plan, but one they thought would work.

Only they had to make sure they were up before either Kanda or Allen. Allen wasn't the problem.

The swordsman was the one who rose at 6 o'clock every day to eat and train. So, dutifully, Lenalee and Lavi met in the kitchens at 5:30 exactly, ready to tell Kanda some bull-crap about how the forest was off limits for training today.

Again simple, but hopefully effective.

As Lavi and Lenalee walked into the dining hall, they noticed Jerry leaning on the kitchen counter top. Only he was on the wrong side, ordering his meal, not cooking for others.

Surprised and hungry, Lavi and Lenalee joined him to place their orders only to find a certain white haired boy busy at work with about 8 other orders.

"Be there in a minute!"

Wearing a stiff, white apron which matched Allen's hair perfectly, the cursed boy ran around the kitchen checking dishes and making up plates.

"I came down at 3 o'clock to start cooking and found him and Kanda out here." Jerry looked up and winked at the two newly arrived and startled exorcists. "Evidentially, they were both hungry after skipping dinner and had _somehow_ met each other in the halls and come here to make dinner in the middle of the night. Allen was bored because after I came Kanda left, so I offered to let him be cook for the day. He's not a bad cook!"

Lavi and Lenalee had to agree. The aromas coming from the kitchen were so enticing, they wished they could run in and sample every dish being prepared.

"Sorry for the wait… Oh, hey Lenalee, Lavi! What do you want to eat today?" Allen passed Jerry 4 platters while taking their orders as Jerry distributed the freshly cooked meals among the finders who had been waiting.

"Wow, Allen, I never knew you could cook!" Lavi exclaimed, yet he could not completely hide the look of disappointment, which Allen luckily didn't notice.

'Damn. We should have realized skipping dinner would cause Allen's innocence to get hungry… now our plans for the day are ruined.'

Turning to look at Lenalee, Lavi was surprised to see her beaming as Christmas had just come a month early.

Receiving their food, Lavi asked what there was to be happy about as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I mean, they were up before us. We can't set them up for the day now. Yuu will spend the day training and Allen will spend the day cooking."

"Really, Lavi, being Bookman's apprentice you should have picked up on this! Allen and Kanda were _alone_ in the kitchen for God knows how long before Jerry got there. Meaning they spent time together when they didn't have to without tearing each other to pieces. And, what do you think Kanda will think of Allen being the one to cook his lunch, hmm? If he does like Allen, he will like that meal more than any he has ever eaten!"

Lenalee stated her observations quietly but proudly and all Lavi could do was stare in awe.

"Lenalee, are you sure _you_ aren't the one who is supposed to be Bookman's apprentice? I mean you can have the position if you want, you have the brains for it."

"Flattering will get you nowhere, Lavi. Plus, you're not my type."

"Your not mine either. Well… women… aren't really… my type…."

For the first time in her life, Lenalee saw Lavi blush worse than Allen.

"Oh… My… God…! Laaavvviiiiiiiiiiii! You never told me! Why?"

Lenalee was resembling a toned down fangirl, and squealing in a subdued sort of way, but Lavi could tell she was holding back for his sake.

"Well, a Bookman doesn't have a heart, so it never mattered before… plus the only… guy… I liked is dead, so it doesn't matter."

Suddenly Lavi looked really serious.

"Lenalee, can you keep that a sereate? I told you because you're my friend, but if Bookman finds out, I don't know what will happen… He is such a conservative person."

Lenalee looked with complete empathy upon her friend. "Of course, Lavi. You can count on me."

For the next few hours, having gotten the day off to _relax_ Lenalee sat with Lavi, simply talking about the past. She felt like a grandma, as if they were talking about long and hard lives, but ones that were definitely worth it. Allen joined them at around 9 o'clock to chat, but then the early lunch and late breakfast eaters came in and he had to return to cooking.

After finally deciding to leave at a quarter to 12 and feeling completely content, Lavi and Lenalee were walking out of the dining hall to go research on ways to possibly throw Allen and Kanda together when a large bang came from the south end of the Order.

**…**

Kanda was not in a good mood. One might even say that he was in one of the worst moods he had ever been in.

Having left the dining hall to train at 3 in the morning, he had thought the cool air would help him concentrate. Unfortunately, the opposite had happened.

While out in the forest, the weather had started to turn sour. It was late November and it hadn't rained once yet, so Kanda thought it was just another thunder storm. But as the first drops of rain came down, he had realized that they were in for a huge storm.

Unwilling to go in without completing, Kanda continued his training. However, from the beginning even before the rain, Kanda had not been concentrating on his training. Already he had run into trees two times and nearly fallen on Mugen once.

'Tsk… it's all that damn Moyashi's fault. Why did I allow him to talk to me like we were friends. And why did I eat that slop he made me. After insulting me too! He probably poisoned it or something, and that's why I'm having a hard time training."

But of course, the subconscious thoughts of Kanda's mind once again surfaced.

'But… that soba was really good. There was a new spice in it. I wonder if he would make it for me again…'

Hacking at a low hanging branch in anger, Kanda decided he could no longer train. He had too many things on his mind. As if to encourage Kanda to go back in, The rain suddenly turned into a torrent, as if the heavens and the ocean had switched places.

Walking back to the Order, Kanda noticed a little bit too late that the eye of the storm was almost directly over the part of the forest he was in. Looking up at the sky, Kanda was just in time to see the lighting bolt come out of nowhere and hit a dead tree directly in front of him.

The tree splintered and caught on fire. Luckily, the rain kept most of it under control, but part of the tree had been launched when the lightning struck, and had hit Kanda in the side.

"Fuck, that did not sound good." Looking down, Kanda saw a gaping hole in his shirt which showed a similar gaping hole in Kanda with blood quickly soaking his shirt.

Then Kanda realized he was on the ground. The force of the blow had knocked him off his feet and about 5 feet backwards.

Slowly getting up, Kanda felt the blood spilling down his side, mixing with the rain and mud.

"Of course, the one time I'm not wearing the Order's jacket, I get hurt. Hnn… that really stings… I bet there's tones of splinters stuck in it. This is gonna be a bitch to clean"

Shuffling back to the castle, Kanda cursed anything and everything he could think of, which surprisingly meant mostly Allen.

**…**

Lavi and Lenalee ran toward where the sound had come from.

"The infirmary. I'm sure that's where the sound came from!"

Lavi was, of course, correct. He and Lenalee arrived out of breath in front of the infirmary doors to hear a long string of curses in many different languages spilling from the slightly open double doors.

"I think I know who it is, and I'm not exactly sure I want to go in there now…"

Lenalee looked over at Lavi. They had gotten so worked up over nothing. Oh well, they might as well figure out what Kanda had done now. Pushing the door open the sight that greeted them was not a pretty one.

Kanda sat on a doctors table, blood running down his side and a bucket full of what looked like nails on the side of the table. A doctor was using tweasers to slowly and excruciatingly pull the splinters from Kanda's injury.

Utterly stunned that Kanda had been hurt seemingly badly, Lenalee proceeded to run to Kanda, worried over her friend.

Lavi on the other hand, knew that Kanda was fine. He had seen the swordsman ripped up much worse than that and still come out of rehabilitation in a matter of days. Lavi could hear Kanda giving a short and to the point story of what had happened, obviously tired of repeating it, while the doctor explained the extent of the injury.

"He'll live, Miss. Lee. Don't worry 'bout Kanda here. But if you could, would you mind telling him that doors should be used for a reason."

The man now had Lavi's full attention. After sending him a confused look, the doctor pointed Lavi in the direction of the outer wall. There in the middle of the wall, which looked to be about 6 feet thick, was a gaping hole that led to the passage near the back entrance.

Lavi looked from the hole to Kanda to Mugen and back again a few times before Kanda snorted.

"There was no faster way. The hallway that leads to here is at the front of the entrance hall. I needed to get here and get these splinters out fast."

The look on Lavi's face screamed of disbelief. There had to be a faster way than going all the way to the main entrance hall and following that passage.

"No, baka usagi, there isn't. Don't you think that after all the times I walked here to visit Allen I… would… know…."

Suddenly Kanda realized he had let his strange obsession with Allen stray from his mind into his speech. Luckily the doctor had finished with Kanda's side and after bandaging it had started up a conversation with Lenalee. But Lavi had heard everything loud and clear.

Lavi had known as well as anyone that Kanda had brought Allen back, and that Kanda had visited Allen a few times, which he had taken the liberty of using as teasing bait for Kanda. However, he had never realized that the amount of visits had been more than two or three.

"Lavi, if you tell a soul about what I said, you wont live to see your next birthday."

Lavi shrugged. He was pretty used to death threats by now, and if this meant that Kanda had any sort of feelings for Allen, well… Lenalee didn't really count as a soul, did she?

So, deciding that it would be better to simply back away quietly without a fight, Lavi agreed to keep silent. Of course, he would now redouble his efforts, which had not been much so far, to get Allen and Kanda together. Granted he had to figure out whether Allen really liked Kanda, but he was pretty sure Kanda liked Allen, so he was halfway there already.

'Of course, knowing Kanda, he probably doesn't even realize what he feels…. Well we'll just have to work some Lavi magic, now wont we?!"

**…**

Back in the dining room, lunch had passed and Allen was bored.

'Sigh. I wish Kanda would come back. It gets so boring when he isn't around. Ha, I never thought there would be a day when I would miss the great Kanda Yuu!'

Finders and Exorcists who were within hearing range looked over. Allen had sighed terribly loud and laughed to himself as well. The boy was too transparent for his own good. Before a quarter of an hour went by, everyone within the Order knew the rumor that Allen had a crush. That is to say, everyone but Allen and the one he had said crush on. Almost every exorcist was hoping he or she was the one whom had made Allen sigh so deeply.[A/N: yes, everyone in the order is a little… bent. I mean, Allen is so cute that even the straight ones would want him. XD

However, Allen was not in love with the short finder girl who had dropped a few hints while ordering her food. Nor was he falling for the eccentric exorcist who had been so happy to talk to Allen he forgot what he was ordering and had to take a breather.

'I… I think I…. Really… **trust**… Kanda. I think that is what this feeling is. I have never known a person I would trust my life with completely and unreservedly, yet Kanda makes me completely relaxed. I feel like I can do whatever and still be forgiven. That… that isn't what normal friends feel toward each other, is it?'

Allen turned back into the kitchen to make himself some dango, hiding the blush that started at his ears and worked its way to his cheeks. Allen was slowly realizing that he had feelings of some type for Kanda.

'Yea, normal friends don't think… embarrassing things… when they see their friends shirtless."

Remembering the morning he had spent with the cold swordsman made his blush intensify, and luckily the heat of the kitchen was a sufficient excuse for "over-heating." Yes, Allen had realized he had fallen for the cold swordsman.

'Well this stinks. Now that I realize I like Kanda, I know I can't tell him. I mean, we work in a Church-ish castle, for crying out loud. Even if he doesn't like me back, my liking him is enough to get us both in serious trouble from the higher ups. What with all the non-support for the gay movement the church has, we'd probably loose our jobs, and Kanda wouldn't have even done a thing, since I'm pretty sure this is one sided. What am I thinking, or course it's one sided! Well, time to just act like normal. I'm pretty good at keeping secretes… I hope."

**… **

**

* * *

**

**Yes another chapter done. 2516 words! And Allen doesn't wanna tell Kanda anything. The thing is I really think it would be in Allen's personality to tell Kanda about the whole 'I like you' bit, accept for if it would hurt Kanda. And since its not exactly going to interfere with any missions, there has to be some reason for Allen not telling Kanda.**

**But Kanda is still mostly clueless… hehe. I love clueless Kanda…. Sorry Kanda!!!!**

**Oh nd Lavi has just told Lenalee that he's gay… just in case you didn't catch that. So sorry for the crappy chapter….**

**Well I better run before I get cut to pieces by Mugen, so go review if you have a opinion or just wanna say 'Sup?!**


	5. Back Again

**HEY! Wow Tilly is back! Sorry, it's been a whole week since I last posted… probably longer, actually but… shhhhhh! Don't tell anyone!**

**Hehe so I don't own D.Gray Man, but I do own my story.**

**Oh. I must appologize for my poor trying to hide information about the story from you throughout the story... you get the answer by the end, but I do a very bad job of writing it. T.T**

**Oh, and the big long italics area in the middle of the story… yea that's a dream/flashback. Any italics area of more than about 5 words is dream or flashback. So… GO FIND OUT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!**

* * *

**…**

A week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. No matter how you looked at it, it had been a long time since Allen had seen Kanda.

Since the day he realized that he liked the cold swordsman, Allen had been avoiding Kanda. Anything could happen if he saw him again. Allen knew better than anyone that he did some pretty spontaneous things, and what if he happened by Kanda and suddenly blurted out a confession. A general shouldn't be doing anything of the sort.

However it was a general's job to recruit conformers to Innocence. Which is exactly why Allen was now sitting in Komui's office, if you could even call it that, when it currently resembled a small paper recycling plant instead.

"Are you sure you don't want a partner? This could be Innocence, but it could also be something much worse… I could send Kanda with you. It would be safer that way-"

"Komui, I remember what happened last time. If it isn't Innocence and is what you think it is… well I will be on my guard. Anyways, its very unlikely that it isn't innocence or some rogue akuma. I highly doubt it is anything worse."

"Alright then… Very good—Allen…"

"Yes, Komui."

"Just remember…"

**…**

Swish. Swish. Swish. Swish.

With every turn Kanda's long hair whipped from one side to another.

'That annoying Bean Sprout. How could he leave without telling anybody? I can't believe I'm so worried about that little squirt. He's bound to mess up whatever mission he's been assigned and he just finished recovering, too. Even if he is a general, Allen should be given a little more recuperation time. And to be sent alone on top of it all. Who do they think he is? He'll get lost before he reaches the train.'

Walking back and forth in front of the kitchen counter, Kanda was waiting impatiently for his soba when he distantly registered a cry come from behind him.

"YUUUUUUU-CHAAANNNNN!"

Catching the swordsman in a hug, Lavi buried his head in Kanda's shoulder while mock crying.

"Can you believe it! Allen left on a mission! Did he tell you he was going? He didn't tell me or Lenalee either!"

As Lavi continued babbling, somehow sneaking his order to Jerry in between breaths, Kanda found himself thinking about Lavi's first statement. It shocked him so much that he forgot to kill Lavi for being childish on someone else's time.

'So the bean didn't tell Lavi or Lenalee either? I thought for sure he would at least have told Lenalee, because we all know that although her brother loves her dearly, he doesn't share everything with her. And besides, Allen seems to be good friends with her. Lavi, too. They're always close, and Lavi always hugs Allen. Why does that make me so… mad… and why am I so relieved that I was not the only one not told of his departure?'

Receiving his food, Kanda walked to his usual table, followed by the ever-hyperactive Lavi.

'Kanda must really be thinking hard about something! He didn't even try to shake me off when I hugged him, let alone giving one of his usual death threats. He's not even eating his soba, just toying with it!'

"Hey Kanda… what's the matter?"

"Nothing, you baka usagi. Other than you bothering me, that is."

Lavi paused a bit, contemplating the look Kanda was giving him, although there wasn't much to think about… a glare is a glare.

"Hey Kanda, what's your favorite color?"

"What the hell?!"

"Just answer the question."

"Red."

"Wow, big surprise. What's your favorite candy bar?

"I don't like sweets, stupid."

"Who is your favorite family member?"

"My mother…"

"What's your favorite past time?"

"Training with Mugen. Lavi what the-"

"What's your favorite Akuma?"

"A dead one. Really, Lavi wha-"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"A lotus."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Soba."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Allen."

'Oh. Crap.'

Kanda didn't know why he had let the annoying bunny ask all those questions. He hadn't meant to answer the last one, but unfortunately answering Lavi's questions had become such a reflex because of their rapid fire that Kanda had just spit out the answer.

Kanda was already murderous, but the look the redhead was giving him from across the table, unfortunately a safe distance away, was making him want to pin Lavi to the floor using Mugen even more than usual.

"So, Kanda is worried about ikle Allen."

Although it was a statement, Kanda treated it as if there had been another question asked of him.

"Of course not, baka! Why would I care about him?"

"Common, Kanda. Its not like I said you were in love with him! I just said you were worried…"

The crimson red that spread across Kanda's cheeks was spectacular. For some reason, the thought of Kanda being in love with Allen had made Kanda blush worse than Lavi had ever seen him. Lavi was sure he was right, Kanda had a crush on Allen. And if he pushed the right buttons, maybe Kanda would realize it, too.

"Or am I right? Kanda… do you… _like_ Allen?"

"Of course not! I'm as straight as you are, Lavi! Che. As if _anyone_ could ever fall in love with the stupid sprout."

Mentally, Lavi was laughing so hard his sub-consciousness had fallen over and was rolling on the floor.

'As straight as I am alright! Ha, you don't even know Kanda, you don't even know!'

"You know, Yuu, you could have simply said you didn't like him. Now I'm sure you like him. And you know, kindergarteners pick on the girl- I mean person they like…"

Somehow Kanda was able to restrain himself from wiping the evil grin off of the red head's face, and ignored the degrading of Kanda's education.

"Lavi, you're wrong. I don't know how you get these crazy ideas in you head, but as the future bookman, you should do a better job of being observant because even an idiot could see that I am straight and that I hate that annoying Moyashi!"

Having finished his lunch, Lavi got up, but had to get the last word in. He might not be able to convince Kanda of his like for Allen today, but like hell he was gonna give up. For now though, it wasn't going anywhere, so, why not just tease the swordsman?

"Of course you're straight, Kanda. As straight as a circle."

"Damn straig— Ay wait, Lavi! What the hell?!"

As Lavi quickly dodged the kanta that had been aimed at his head and missed by inches, finally laughing aloud at Kanda's stubbornness. 'Just chew it over, Kanda. Denial is an ugly thing. I'm sure you'll eventually realize I'm right.'

**…**

The train ride had been long and bumpy, adding to Allen's inability to sleep. He realized he probably should have told at least Lavi and Lenalee about his departure, but being afraid they might drag Kanda to say goodbye if he told them, he had kept quiet. That and the fact that Kanda now occupied most of his conscious mind had kept him awake the entire train ride.

Finally getting off at his station, Allen met the finder who led him to the local inn they would be staying in.

The mission was simple enough. No one went near the forest because of an old local tradition for honoring the dead who had been buried there. Yet lately, unknowing travelers who _did_ pass by the forest disappeared mysteriously. A few times, there were search parties who went out to look for the lost merchants and simple travelers, but they were always forced back by the unnerving feeling that pervadeed throughout the forest.

Also, seemingly separate from the disappearances, there had been many new unidentified species of butterflies emerging from the forest. They emerged in large groups and although they were _only_ butterflies, it was attracting attention from many of the entomologists in the community.

Of course, the disappearances were more important. Looking into new types of insects was not on the top of Allen's priority list.

Raring to go, Allen decided to venture into the forest at daybreak the next day. Leaving 30 minutes after sunrise, Allen walked into the forest with the finder, whose name he had found to be John.

As soon as they had entered the vegetation at the forest edge, Allen noticed something wrong. No animals were about, not even the birds were singing, and everything was still.

Feeling as if they had stepped into a vacuum, they trudged on through the dense undergrowth. After having walked all morning in search of some strange occurrence or other, they began to regret bringing their heavy Order uniform coats for while they kept the cold out, it made hiking unbearably hot.

"Walker, sir… can we stop for a second? I need to take my coat off and rest a bit, this heat is unbearable!"

Allen nodded. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his gut that they were not alone. Sitting down on a fallen tree, Allen took out the canteen he carried and took a quick sip. They would need water for the trip back, for he intended to hike for at least three hours further into the forest. Looking behind him, away from John, Allen tried find any sign of a tracker, but finding none took another sip from the canteen and brushed off the feeling of dread that was crushing his heart. It was probably just this silent atmosphere.

Capping the canteen, Allen turned to toss it to John right as the finder let out a strangled yelp.

John had been rammed from behind by a black haired… thing. Allen wasn't sure whether it was human or otherwise, for although it wore clothes and had human features, it was so covered in mud and dirt, with leaves and what looked strangely like butterfly wings stuck in the dried mud, that it was unrecognizable.

However, Allen didn't have time to think, for the thing was currently twisting it hands around John's neck, apparently trying to strangle John.

'Damn! What is that, where'd it come from and how did it get here so fast. I didn't even sense it till it had John!'

Regaining composure, Allen activated his innocence and rushed at the thing which had an insane grin plastered across its face and was cackling madly.

"Hehehehehe. I gotcha! I gotcha now! Heheheheheheheheheheeee!!!!"

Dodging quickly to the side it didn't even look at Allen, and simply continued to cackle and choke the defenseless finder.

Then it spoke, throwing Allen completely off.

"HEHE. I've found you, Earl! Heheheheheee! You escaped me all those times, but now I finally have you."

While the thing continued in that line of babble, Allen became frustrated and confused at the same time. He couldn't seem to get at the thing, because it was holding John up, using half of the finder as a shield. Every time he tried to swipe at the monster, it dodged, and he didn't want to risk hurting John by using his cross beam. Also Allen was having a hard time grasping what the thing had said. It had just called John the Earl!

"Hehe, So Earl, look who is in control now! No more errands. No more kill lists. Nothing! I'm DONE! You hear me!? DONE!"

More puzzled than ever Allen was finally able to activate his cross beam. Unfortunately, this meant that John had died. The life had finally been squeezed from him.

"Oh, wait… wrong again… Hehe. _You're_ the Earl!"

The monster turned and now faced Allen, giving the exorcist his first full view of his attacker. A tall man… or being he should say. It probably was a man once, but now it was nothing but a body being moved by a rattled mind.

'I wonder what happened to make him loose his sanity like this. Obviously he knows about the Earl and possibly exorcists, but he doesn't seem to know the Earl is already gone… Maybe I can get some sense out of it… him if I talk to him.'

"Who are you?"

No response.

"The Earl is already dead. I killed him! Have you been killing the travelers? Did you kill them?"

This time, Allen gained a response but not the one he wanted.

"Oh Earl… I know it's you. You sent all those people to try an trick me. All those people who were you in disguise… but then they weren't. But now I'll kill you, and everything will be good again."

"Wait, I'm Allen Walker! Not the Earl! He's dead, I told you! Stop this now!"

The thing gave Allen what he supposed was a confused look. Then it started to sing as it pet the dead finder's head, which he was still holding in front of him.

"Earl, Earl, lying in the rain,

Seemed to have given up in vain

Fooled them all, fooled them right,

But then ran off into the night!

But his body who would seek,

None other than Tyki Mikk!"

Then the thing dropped John's body and ran at Allen.

Allen had almost no time to process the small song the thing had sung, for as soon as the body hit the ground it burst into thousands of different colored butterflies which swarmed around Allen and his attacker.

Dodging the mad mass of mud and hair, Allen's mind was working at full speed. Surely this couldn't be what they had thought. That was simply a precaution put out there by Komui. Komui himself had said it was less than a 1 probability of the theory being correct. Surely it couldn't be. But the more Allen thought about it, the more he remembered Komui's last statement before sending Allen on his.

'Allen… just remember… no one ever found Tyki Mikk's body."

"Well there's only one way to find out who you are."

**…**

_Ripping, grinding, searing pain. All he could feel was pain. Then it was over._

'_What happened. Something must have happened. I don't feel right…something's wrong.'_

_He traveled as fast as he could, but still it took an entire day to reach his destination. He didn't know where he was trying to go, all he knew was that his feet would take him there one way or another._

_Arriving at the top of a hill, the man looked down upon the disaster that unfolded before him. Wandering through the rubble, he looked for any remaining sign of what he was looking for._

'_He must be here. He has to be. I can't rest until I know for sure.'_

_Clouds darkened the sky, and the man looked up as the first few drops fell from the sky._

_Then he saw what he had been looking for. Jumping and running over the rubble, he quickly dug through the rubble._

'_No… it's the wrong sword. This is the other one's. He must be here somewhere. Oh no, I must find him. My family, he's all I have left.'_

_Suddenly a small movement sparked his attention, exciting the man. But no, it wasn't who he was looking for. It was the other one again. A soft sobbing noise came from deep within his throat. Touching his cheeks, he felt more than the rain wetting his dark skin._

'_Ha. Who would have ever thought I would look for you so fervently.'_

_For hours, the dark man looked without stoping for the one he needed to see._

_Then, just as the dawn of the next day was breaking, he found what he had been seeking._

'_Oh no. Oh no. OH NO.'_

_There before his eyes, the Earl lay, no longer smiling, completely broken, covered in blood and halfway jellied by the stones that had fallen on him._

_Tyki Mikk looked up from the gruesome sight that lay before him to look at the coming sun as he felt his insides being torn to pieces._

'_My family. They have all been taken. All of them are gone. I am the only one left. I thought maybe the Earl… maybe he would have…'_

_Tyki remembered how he used to hate the Earl for bringing his Noah to life. He could have had an ordinary life, but then the Earl had ruined it. He still did not necessarily love the Earl, but family is family, and being left alone was the worst feeling Tyki had ever felt._

_Suddenly a noise interrupted his thoughts to warn of the arrival of another._

"_Allen! Allen, cal backl if you're there! Common, Walker! Allen hurry up, I know you're here!"_

_Tyki hid himself behind one of the still standing altars, watching as the black haired exorcist… _Kanda_… walked up and almost stepped on his dear Earl._

_Watching as the disgust spread across Kanda's face, Tyki felt hatred burn within him for the exorcist. Sure the Earl wasn't the greatest, but he was a good man if you were on the right side of him._

_Relishing in the sight of the torn and pained look that spread over Kanda's face as he found the white haired exorcist, Tyki had a revelation._

'_The Earl… he isn't really dead! Ha, they just want me to think that. The Earl over there must be a fake!'_

_Deciding to use some of his tease on Kanda, Tyki tried to conjure them, but when they came, he found they were no longer the crowned skull beauties he had been using since he became a Noah. They were all of simply splendid colors, but were no more dangerous than a normal butterfly._

_Scared, Tyki tried out his own powers as a Noah. Fearing the worst, Tyki was not comforted at all to find that when he slammed his fist against the alter that it did not go through, and instead bounced off, hurting immensely._

_Whatever bit of sanity he had left was destroyed then, leaving only room for fear and denial. Tyki no longer missed the Earl. In the course of a few minutes, he had convinced himself that the Earl was the cause of his problems. He was the reason his powers were gone, and he was alive, somewhere laughing at how Tyki could no longer use those once hated powers._

'_Hehehehe, Earl I will find you… I will search everywhere for you until I find you, and then I will finish what the exorcists couldn't!'_

**…**

Slowly his eyes opened. Looking up, he saw a white ceiling that had been brightly illuminated by florescent lights.

'That was one strange dream… but where am I…"

Sitting up and looking around, Tyki realized he was in the small inner room of some hotel or other. He almost swung his feet out of bed, for he realized he was in fact in a bed. However he also realized he was in his birthday suit underneath the covers, other than the many bandages that covered many wounds that marred his body.

Deciding it would be better to wait for someone to discover he was awake, Tyki lay back and waited.

However waiting was not pleasant. It made him remember.

'It wasn't a dream… that was real… my life is so twisted. I am the only Noah left… and I have no real right to call myself a Noah, seeing is all I am good for is making these stupid butterflies grow. And even those are not my own power, simply leftovers from the Earl. Ha, it felt like a dream, like a dream I had been living and have only now come to wake up from.'

Looking over to the night table, Tyki recognized the exorcists coat draped across it immediately.

"Ah, so that wasn't a dream either. Boy I have a lot of explaining to do once he gets back. Although I was right in attacking him. Allen Walker was the real one to cause my problems, from the time we played cars on the train to the time he killed the Earl. But I cannot blame him for fighting for what he thought was right, any more than he can blame me for fighting as a Noah. I guess I can't doubt it any more. If Allen is alive, then the Earl must be dead."

Having fallen into a deep state of thought, Tyki did not notice that Allen had re-entered the room, but continued to stare at the coat.

It wasn't till several minutes later when Allen cleared his throat that Tyki spun around to look in supprise at the exorcist.

'Oh boy, he looks nervous. I must still look a little messed up.'

"Tyki… Mikk? Are you back?"

Allen couldn't think of a better question to ask. Tyki had spent the last three days in the room sleeping after having fought Allen. Tyki had put up a fight, but as soon as it became apparent that he no longer had his powers, or simply refused to use them, Allen had ended the fight with a quick blow that knocked Tyki back 20 feet and left him out like a light for the next few days. This gave Allen enough time to wash Tyki of all the grime that was plastered to him, give him a much needed haircut and bandage all of the wounds Tyki had received from Allen and any previous accidents. However, now that Tyki was awake, Allen was wondering whether he should have taken the man to a hospital for the insane, in case he had totally lost it.

After all, he had mistaken Allen for the Earl. Under normal circumstances, Allen would take this as an insult, for his and the Earl's bodies were about as different as dango and parfait. However, the choice had been made, and all Allen could do was wait and hope Tyki would not try to attack him again.

However, Tyki had regained his composure and was now smiling up at the exorcist.

"Yes, Allen. I would say 'I'm back' is very appropriate, for I have been gone for a _very_ long time. Thanks for bringing me back… I suppose you want an explaination.

Allen hadn't been expecting Tyki to act civilly, let alone thank him. And if it was an explanation, he could wait if Tyki needed more time.

"Well, I sure would like to know how you came to inhabit the forest here, but I can wait if you want more time… but you'll have to tell me eventually. Unless you want to explain the story to the elders and Komui yourself."

"No, No… I would rather get this done and over with while I am still feeling good. I can tell my body is broken for many reasons… No need to apologize Allen!"

Allen had realized that Tyki was talking about the fight a few days earlier and had been about to apologize. It was true that Tyki had broken three ribs, one almost puncturing his lung, and had also fractured his wrist and broken his right leg. But Tyki stopped him before he started.

"If you hadn't knocked me as hard as you did, I doubt I would be here like this. I might be here, but then I might also have had to be tied onto the bed in order to retain me from attacking everyone. Now I would like to tell you my explanation so that once I am done I can sleep and not be bothered with having to explain it again."

And so, Allen took a seat by the side of Tyki's bed and listened to the story Tyki had just recently remembered to be true, and not simply a figment of his deluded mind.

**…**

Kanda was nervous. No one had heard from the Moyashi in weeks, and supposedly all that came from Allen's connecting golem was static. This was not a good time.

'Last time I heard static from a golem, it was after Daisya was killed. Damn, Beansprout, what did you go and do? And why aren't the higher ups worrying about their 'savior' and sending a search team? Or at least one backup exorcist.'

Kanda had almost offered to go after the sprout himself, if only Lavi hadn't confused him.

Every day, Lavi would give Kanda some hint that he thought that Kanda was gay, and if not gay for everyone then at least gay for Allen only. The thought was absurd, only being gay for one person was the stupidest thing Lavi could have thought up. But the more Kanda thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

'I've never really been attracted to anyone, but that was because I was always busy with missions. And I do consider Allen my friend, as much as I deny it, so that does give me the right to worry over him… but shouldn't that mean I would deny being worried? Yet I seem to be fine with worrying over him in front of people… well only Lavi, but he's a person. Still Lavi does have a point, even if it is a small one. I do worry about the Moyashi a lot more than is considered 'normal. But then again, how 'normal' can you get with an exorcist?'

Thinking in circles, Kanda rubbed his head. Currently, he was pacing in his room, since he couldn't go anywhere else without the annoying bunny boy doing his best to bug Kanda.

'Just think of all the time's you gave into him, all the times you did exactly what he said, even when you said you would do the opposite, and all the time you worried over him especially. Then you will find you can't argue with me.'

Lavi had ended his lecture earlier that day with that last statement. Kanda had really taken it to heart, and thought long and hard about it. Although he didn't want to admit it, he thought it might partially be true. Because he had to agree that it did _seem_ like Kanda had a thing for Allen, but there was no way that he loved Allen. He was just a friend… just a friend."

Just as Kanda was beginning to puzzle over the pain he felt in his chest when he though of Allen and 'just friends' in the same sentence, a loud banging came from his door.

"KANDA! Open up, come on, come out now!"

Lenalee usually wasn't this pushy, especially with Kanda. She knew his boundaries and never pushed him. She respected him, and Kanda respected her for that in return. But now, she was pounding frantically on the door, yelling for him to come out at the top of her lungs.

Pulling his exorcist coat over his shoulders and slowly buttoning it, Kanda spoke through the door in a disinterested tone.

"What is it Lenalee. You're not usually this…" Kanda stumbled for a polite word for rude but Lenalee didn't give him the chance.

"KANDAAAA! Allen's back!"

Kanda froze mid-button. His heart had stopped. He couldn't breathe. And then as suddenly as it had stopped his heart was going again, only three times as fast as normal. His breathing was fast as well, and he buttoned the remainder of his coat with as much speed as he could.

All he could think about as he slammed the door open and followed Lenalee to the front entrance was how much he wanted to see Allen. Well, that and one other thing.

'Now I know it's true. I don't think I've ever acted this way for anyone else returning from a mission. Now I know. I must really be in love with Allen."

And with that, Kanda sped toward the entrance hall, not sure what he would say to the white haired boy or if he would be able to say anything at all to him. All he hoped was that the sprout had returned from the mission safe and in one piece.

**…**

**

* * *

**

**Wow. I really packed a lot into this chapter. 4,665 words!, but that is to be expected since I kind of ignored you guys for about a week. OH SO LONG!!!**

**I'm so sorry, but this last week has been the week from hell. Literally. But I hope this will make up for it. For all you Lucky fans, here is the beginnings of their relationship… nothing with the two of them together yet, but hey, at least I've finally brought Tyki in as a character… hehe and some of you thought Tyki was dead… Silly you!**

**Oh and I scrapped a lot of my ideas for future chapters… because unlike common knowledge, I really did think about the story EVERY DAY that I did not write for it. Literally, I was always editing in my mind.**

**So I must apologize for any crappiness you see in the chapter above, because I changed my mind on how to write it about three times during the writing process. ;**

**And I must also apologize for my poor rhyming skills. My friend and I were sitting talking about my story, and she said it would be great if Tyki was so messed up that he started singing… so Tasha, that's for you! X3**

**But anyways, you are no longer ignored by me but in exchange have gotten a not that great chapter… tell me how that makes you feel! enought of my babbling! hehe plz review! 3**


	6. Not So Happy Return

**WHHHOOOOOAAA! Tilly was happily surprised by the PSAT testing today… I didn't even know we were taking it today! Well anyways, we got out like 4 hours early, so I came home, with no homework to do, and decided I was very inspired and would write another chapter for you guys. Yea, I know, I'm amazing (jkjk I know I'm not, I'm just in a REALLY good mood right now XD) Sooooooooo! Go Read and tell me if this chapter is good enough for all yall!**

**I don't own D.Gray Man. If I did, the Earl would end his campaign as an Akuma maker and become a Matchmaker! Yes yes, it would be wonderful, but sadly it is not so. Sry for talking so much … GO FORTH AND READ!

* * *

**

**…**

Tyki had finished his story quickly and immediately fallen asleep. Allen had been worried when Tyki had still not woken after the fourth day of sleeping, but on the evening of the fifth day he returned to the room to find Tyki sitting up in bed and extremely hungry. Knowing the feeling, Allen fed him to his hears content, and snacked on the mountain of leftovers.

But, now they were heading back to the Order. Allen had discussed it with Tyki. There was nothing they could do. Tyki had nowhere to go, and Allen simply couldn't go back empty-handed. He couldn't lie about having found Tyki, even though he was unsure about how the Order's personnel would react to his bringing a former Noah back with him.

So, they spent another week waiting for Tyki's leg, wrist and ribs to heal a bit more before getting on the train back to the Order.

'Tyki really isn't that bad of a guy. I mean, its totally apparent now that he's practically harmless. However there's nothing that can be done about his past…'

Seeming to know exactly what was on the younger boy's mind, Tyki smiled across the isle toward Allen.

"Don't worry about me, Allen. I'll take whatever the Order decides to give me. Although I doubt they will accept me with open arms after all the exorcists I've killed."

Allen bit his lip and looked back at Tyki with concern.

"If you ever need anyone to vouch for you, Tyki, just ask for me. I'll back you up!"

"Thanks, Allen. I'll remember that."

How the boy could be so forgiving was beyond him. Tyki had once destroyed the boy's innocence and almost killed him. Although both ventures had failed, there was still no way any normal person could forgive those actions so easily.

'I'm just thankful it was him who found me. If it had been anyone else, they would surely have killed me upon sight.'

Both lost within their thoughts, Tyki and Allen didn't notice they had arrived at their station until the stewardess came to their cabin and told them the train would be leaving soon.

Grabbing their bags, well Allen's bags really, seeing as Tyki didn't have any of his own, Tyki and Allen left the train and headed to the order.

Luckily for them, the Order had invested in a hidden entrance at the base of the mountain some months before, making it easier for Allen and Tyki to reach the top.

Reaching the castle, Allen requested entrance. The Gatekeeper didn't even give Tyki a second glance after scanning him. The fact that the Gatekeeper had not found anything suspicious about Tyki confirmed for Allen that the former Noah's powers were gone. Well, all but the ability to change from light to dark.

For some reason, Tyki could still take on his dark-side's form, even though he lacked the powers to go along with it.

"I think you should change back into your light side, Tyki. Just for good measure… you want to make a good first impression, you know?"

"My dear boy," Tyki laughed as he hobbled behind Allen, "I believe my first impression on all of you was squandered long ago."

Yet, Tyki still changed back into his light-side. Who knows, maybe they would give him a second chance.

Or not.

As soon as Allen and Tyki walked into the entrance hall, all activity around them stopped. Exorcists obviously recognized the former Noah. Only they didn't know about the former part.

At least four exorcists went on guard and, after a split second's hesitation because of Allen's close proximity to the 'enemy', they attacked.

However, they did not get far, seeing as they were not only halted by Allen's innocence, but also an innocence kanta that Allen recognized almost immediately.

**…**

Kanda had decided that Lenalee was not running fast enough for him. So, stepping up the pace, Kanda had sprinted into the entrance hall, only to quicken his pace again.

Upon entering, Kanda had been drawn to the white haired boy, but was distracted by the four exorcists closing in on the white haired boy.

With eyes only for Allen, Kanda hadn't even noticed Tyki, or he may have acted in a similar way to his fellow exorcists. Quickly activating his innocence, Kanda blocked the attacks to the Moyashi's back, saving the boy from being speared by several daggers and what looked like a deadly hula-hoop.

"Already causing problems, eh Moyashi?"

This was no time to blush, yet Allen could feel the red seeping from behind his ears to cover his cheeks. Ah, to hell with it.

"Shut up, Kanda."

"Not exactly him. It's actually me who is causing the problems."

Kanda recognized the voice, and quickly turned to see the real thing. There was Tyki Mikk, the _Noah_, standing before him looking slightly battered but better than many.

'Better than the many he killed.'

Kanda was about to run the man through when Allen stood in front of him.

"Get out of the way, Moyashi! Have you lost your mind, bringing trash like this in here!"

Tyki looked sadly upon the tall swordsman. He knew this would be his greeting, yet somehow the words still stung.

"Kanda put down your kanta."

"No, Bean Sprout I will not! You move aside!"

"Kanda, I order you as a General, to lower your weapon. That goes for the rest of you as well. Any of you who attack Tyki will have to deal with the consequences of disobeying a General."

All of the exorcists in close proximity slowly inactivated their innocence. No one could overturn the orders of a General, unless it was another General or one of the Commanders.

This was not the reunion Kanda had expected. He had wanted to come meet Allen, and tease him like always. Habits die hard, and although he now accepted his affection for the boy, it didn't mean he had to always act like it.

But this, this was the farthest thing from what he expected. Allen had never, NEVER used his General's status to order someone before. And the first time he did, it had to be with Kanda.

Looking murderous, Kanda stormed out of the hall. He was so pissed at Allen for protecting the Noah. He was also disappointed that the boy didn't even bat an eye upon seeing Kanda. He hadn't even said anything cute like he usually did such as "I'm back" or "Did'ja miss me?" No, the one time Kanda did miss the white haired boy, he not only didn't say anything to him about coming home after being gone for practically a month. He was just being positively… rude!

Storming through the halls towards his room, Kanda didn't even notice Lavi, who had paltered his back against the wall and was looking fit to die.

Truthfully, Lavi felt as if he were about to spontaneously combust or implode. Well, not all that spontaneously. He had heard of Allen's return, but upon taking the first few steps into the entrance hall, he was frozen by the sight that greeted his eyes.

Not only was there one of his very good friends, returned to the order after almost a month being gone, but HE was there.

Lavi had never told anyone. Why should he, it would never come to anything. He had developed a crush on the tall Noah before he even knew he was a Noah. Having met in a train, and seen him loose miserably to Allen's expert card playing, Lavi had no clue what had drawn him toward the man. But something did, and it had grabbed Lavi's supposedly nonexistent heart and screamed, "I like THAT guy!"

Maybe it was the way Tyki held himself, or the way he walked, always composed. But once Lavi was forced to meet Tyki a second time, fighting him in his dark-side's form, Lavi was sure the crush would disappear. Of course, logically, it should have because the man had killed countless exorcists and was fighting against Lavi's side in the war. However, defying all logic, his crush persisted.

After the fall of the Earl and the Noah it was widely believed that, even though no one had ever found Lord Tyki Mikk's body, he must be dead.

At that point, Lavi had decided to give up on all love. He was a bookman after all, and not supposed to have a heart. His crush had progressed to be much more than a simple crush. It was now unrequited love, and with the supposed death of Tyki Mikk, that heart he had developed was crushed by loss.

Now, standing in the very Order he lived within, Lavi saw the one and only person who had ever captivated his heart.

Almost letting out a scream, both of fright and excitement, Lavi rushed back a few hallways. Leaning hard against the wall, he tried to calm himself, yet his heart wasn't listening. Going much faster than was healthy, his heart beat in time with his breaths, faster and faster they went until Lavi realized he was not being rational.

A Noah had just been escorted into the Order. There was no way the commanders would let a Noah in, let alone let one live who had committed as many felonies as Tyki had.

Then again, he had looked a little beat up. Maybe they would allow him to heal before offing him. As awful as that sounded, it would give Tyki a little more time to live, for Lavi was sure he would be executed for his murders.

Lavi couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought. Tyki had killed so many exorcists, yet he still found that he loved him, even if the older man didn't even know his name.

Resigned and tired, Lavi waited long enough for his heart to calm down, ready to go back to his room and sulk. However he also waited long enough to see Kanda storm by in a extremely huffy mood. Lavi decided something had gone terribly wrong with Allen and Kanda's reunion.

So, setting himself into his usual happy mode, he went back to the entrance hall to find out what had gone so wrong to send Kanda off in a huff.

**…**

Red.

Tyki's eyes were immediately drawn to the one person in the room who was not completely repulsed by the idea of a Noah being in the Order.

He remembered once fighting the redhead vaguely… and hadn't he been there on the train when Allen won against him at cards?

Yes, he was definitely there. It was hard to forget that bright red hair. He was now striding up to Allen, engaging in a warm conversation with the boy, however he did not treat Tyki coldly the way the girl with long pigtails had.

Tyki remembered her, too. She had short hair last time he had seen her, but now it was long, almost down to her butt even when it was up.

She had, upon seeing Tyki standing next to Allen, frozen slightly. Her smile seemed pasted on, and as Allen was explaining the situation to her, she kept giving Tyki looks that even an idiot could tell meant 'I'm just waiting for you to mess up.'

Thinking himself resigned to this kind of look, Tyki was surprised when the redhead turned towards him and smiled one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen and nodded his acknowledgement of the ex-Noah.

"Hey Allen! God, we were all so worried, you've been out of contact for such a long time… What did you do to Kanda to make him so mad? I just saw him storming off towards his room."

"Hey Lavi… I think he's pissed I let Tyki in here. And I haven't been in contact because my golem got crushed when I was battling Tyki… umm, it's kinda a long story…"

[A/N- lets just say Timcampi is with cross… just because

'Lavi'… so that was the redhead's name. While Allen was explaining to Lavi what had transpired during the past few weeks up to now, Tyki took some time to look at his surroundings. However, he didn't get long to look, because Lenalee had apparently stuck around and got _really_ close to Tyki, asking all sorts of questions.

"So, _Tyki_. Are your powers really gone? How can we be sure?"

Tyki was feeling really uncomfortable talking to Lenalee when she seemed so defensive. He had seen her before, while fighting on the Arc or waiting in the shadows for a moment to attack the exorcists. She had always looked like a perfectly nice girl, yet now she was hacking into him as if she were a woodcutter in a forest.

"Really, Lenalee, I've never seen you act so rudely to anyone in all my time here. If Allen says he's clear, I would think that he's telling the truth. He has spent the last few weeks with the man, with his guard down. If Tyki meant to harm anyone, he could have just killed Allen. That would cause more than enough pain and trouble for everyone."

Lenalee blushed and looked down. Lavi had really hit her hard with his words, but she realized he was right. Yet she didn't want to back down.

"But… Lavi… Don't you have any _problems_ with a mass murderer just waltzing in here?"

"No, in fact I don't. If he just waltzed in here, maybe I would have to talk to the gatekeeper accept for the fact that he went through the standard scanning, came out clear and he waltzed in _with Allen_. What more do you want."

Obviously flustered, but finally giving up to Lavi's logic, Lenalee muttered an apology and quickly excused herself, claiming to have work to do.

Lavi winked over at a stunned Tyki. He couldn't help but stand up for the guy, he still had this irrational, one sided love within him for the black haired man.

"Sorry about Lenalee. She's seen too many friends die by the Noah's hands… we all have. But some of us have problems forgiving and living with the past."

Why Lavi had stood up for him, Tyki didn't know, but he knew he would find a friend in him no matter what.

And so, the three walked towards Komui's office, Tyki taking in his surroundings while Lavi and Allen spoke of the past mission and of a certain swordsman's bad temper and evident worry.

**…**

Allen felt horrible. He had made Kanda mad at him in the first few minutes he had been back. On top of that, Kanda had been blatantly worried about Allen during his absence. Well, at least according to Lavi he was.

Giving his report to Komui, Allen left Tyki with the second person who had simply accepted Tyki.

Although Allen had a feeling Komui was being more than just friendly, aka he wanted to take the chance to examine a former Noah's body for his scientific research, he was sure that Komui would be kind to Tyki and would probably fix up the wounds Allen inflicted upon the ex-Noah.

Walking with Lavi, Allen noticed the wistful look on his face.

Happy, yes.

Angry, yes.

Mocking, at times, yes.

But wistful and… lost, never.

Allen had never seen Lavi look like this. And he could also tell that Lavi wasn't conscious of where he was walking, simply following in Allen's footsteps.

Wanting to find out what was wrong, Allen walked towards his room. He needed to drop off his things anyways, and it would be secluded enough to talk to Lavi in privacy about what was bothering him.

Lavi was so out of it, he didn't realize he had followed Allen into his room until the door had clicked shut behind him.

"Oh… Sorry Allen, I'll leave you to unpack."

Turning to leave, Allen caught hold of Lavi's sleeve.

"No, Lavi. I can tell your upset. And when it gets to the point when _I _can tell, that means everyone can. Please, if you need anything, just tell me."

'Ha, well I guess I can't really lie to a General. And seeing as I probably can't tell Lenalee because of her dislike of the man while Allen seems to be friends with Tyki, I should be able to tell him."

"Ha, I guess I _do_ need to get it off my chest… Listen Allen I need you to keep this an absolute secret…."

**…**

Lavi had just left Allen's room. Allen had heard a lot, and surprisingly _wasn't_ surprised by half of it.

At some point after coming to the Order, he had guessed that Lavi was bent, he was just never sure how much. Allen wasn't sure how he had come to this suspicion. Maybe it was the way he always hugged people and was oh-so bouncy.

'Well Lavi, join the club of one sided love.'

Of course, Allen hadn't told Lavi of his love for Kanda. He didn't realize that if he had, Lavi would have been able to help. Allen only figured it would make Lavi's situation worse, having to worry about more than one thing.

'At least he seemed back to his old self when he left. He must have really needed to tell someone.'

Speaking of telling people things, Allen needed to apologize for his actions towards Kanda earlier. He realized that Kanda was being a little childish getting mad at him, yet for some reason Allen felt he would let Kanda get away with it.

'Well of course I know why. I like him, so I guess that gives me the right to treat him a little better than I treat others, especially since I can't tell him I like him.'

'Lets see, last door at the end of this hallway… it's funny how I remember this from that night I bumped into him."

And sure enough, in the same hallway Kanda and Allen had bumped into each other more than a month ago, Kanda's name plate hung on the last door, at the end of the hallway.

'Lucky guy, he probably has a window. Too bad my room is in the center of the Order, or I would have one too." [A/N: Kanda's room is on the outer edge of the order, so it has a window overlooking the outdoor training grounds…. Don't argue, just go along with it XD

Hesitant now, Allen gave a few tentative knocks on Kanda's door, fearing Kanda's wrath. However there was no response. Allen knocked again, harder this time, but still got no response.

'Hmm, maybe he's not here…'

Testing the door, he found it to be unlocked. Curiosity took over, even as Allen thought he should probably leave, so against all reason Allen pushed the door slowly open and stepped inside after closing it silently.

Looking around, Allen almost yelped, for there, lying on the bed was Kanda.

'Wow… I've never seen him sleep so peacefully. But it's noon! Shouldn't he be out training or eating. I know I upset him, but it shouldn't have been enough to disrupt his schedule.'

Acting on impulse, Allen felt Kanda's forehead to check if the swordsman was sick. However, his hand came back the same temperature, obliterating the theory of a fever.

Unfortunately, Kanda was a light sleeper, so unknowing to Allen who was now looking around the room, Kanda began to stir.

It wasn't until Allen came back to stare in awe at Kanda's changing face that he realized the man was waking up. By the time Allen realized he should run, Kanda's eyes had slowly peeled open.

After staring up at Allen for a few minutes with still sleepy eyes, Kanda's hand came up to… caress Allen's cheek.

Allen's eyes began to pop. What was Kanda doing! Was he still asleep?! What was going on?!

**…**

Having returned to his room, Kanda burned off his anger by thrashing an old and battered shirt. Tearing it to pieces with his bare hands, Kanda's anger subsided and turned into confusion.

'Oh crap. I completely blew it. Moyashi was just protecting someone…. But why was Allen sticking up for the Noah? I probably should have asked him before getting mad. Knowing Allen, it must have been a good reason, or he would have turned on the man for killing people. I, of all people, should know how much hatred can blind him because of the Lala incident.'

Kanda was already tired, for he had not been getting adequate sleep since the correspondence between Allen and the Order had stopped and his anger had further drained him. Now that Allen was back, he found himself overwhelmed with exhaustion.

Flopping down onto his bed, Kanda fell asleep before he hit the pillow.

Only something disturbed his sleep.

Not willing to open his eyes, he waited, but he had heard something click and now he felt something touch his forehead.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kanda didn't know whether he was dreaming or not. Allen was standing above him with the most loving expression on his face Kanda had ever seen.

'I must be dreaming. Allen would never look at me like that.'

Kanda wasn't usually one to act on impulse, that was Allen's job. However, this was _Kanda's _dream, and he could do what he wanted.

Reaching up to caress Allen's face, Kanda looked up and smiled at the boy.

'Wait.'

Kanda froze as solidly as Allen had. In dreams, Allen wouldn't freeze. He would tell Kanda how much he loved him. He would take Kanda in his arms and hold him like there was no tomorrow, and they would do many things that Kanda could only dream about.

'This isn't a dream…'

Kanda suddenly realized his had was still on the Moyashi's cheek, so he quickly withdrew it, his face turning to a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Sprout?"

Kanda's growl brought Allen out of his statue-like state. Looking down and blushing furiously, Allen mumbled out an answer.

"I… um… well, you see…. I was, um… well… I'm Sorry!"

'Oh please, oh please stop blushing. I might just have to jump you if you don't stop…'

Kanda was having a hard time not jumping Allen on the spot. The boy looked so cute staring at the floor with his radiant blush, shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what? Kanda I yelled at you earlier. I didn't even bother to explain the situation to you. You were doing what anyone would do in your position, yet I got mad at you! I'm so sorry!"

That was it. Enough was enough for Kanda. He didn't care anymore, Allen was just too cute now, managing to look embarrassed and determined _and_ apologetic at the same time. Add to that his amazingly attractive blush, and Kanda could hardly contain himself.

'Oh, to hell with this.'

Leaning up and forward, Kanda's nose was inches away from Allen's own.

"Who could ever be mad at you for more than five seconds, Allen."

Allen was so surprised by the use of his given name that he didn't move backward away from Kanda. He did register that Kanda kept getting closer and closer, however he was still under the impression that Kanda was straight, so he didn't expect what came next.

With only an inch between their faces, Kanda swiftly reached up and grabbed Allen's red bowtie, pulling him in for a kiss.

Allen gasped, giving Kanda the perfect chance to slip his tongue into Allen's mouth.

Kanda kept expecting Allen to push him away, expecting to get rejected.

However the opposite happened. Allen deepened the kiss even more and forced Kanda to fight with his tongue for dominance. Of course, Kanda won, but he had not been expecting cooperation.

The kiss drew out longer and longer, until both Kanda and Allen were about ready to pass out from lack of air.

Drawing back, a small string of saliva went from Kanda's lips to meet at Allen's own. While still breathing hard, Allen went in and licked it off Kanda's lips.

"Kanda… I need to tell you…"

Suddenly flustered and ready for a rejection, Kanda pulled back farther, looking away and resetting the scowl on his face. He couldn't hide the tinge of disappointment on his features, but at least he was scowling again.

"Wait, Bean, I know. I'm sorry. That was an accident. Just… forget about it. I was tired, half asleep. It was nothing…"

Looking back at Allen, Kanda was taken back by the look of anger that spread across Allen's pristine face.

'Did I steal his first kiss? Oh man, now he's really gonna hate me."

"Kanda!" Allen had never sounded so hurt and angry. "Like hell you're gonna tell me that was an accident."

'Wait… WHAT?' What was Allen saying. Kanda tried to figure it out, but before he could figure it out, Allen 'helped' him discover the answer.

Reaching up, Allen took Kanda's face between his hands and pulled the swordsman in for another deep and if possible even more passionate kiss.

This one lasted more than a minute, till both had to pull back for air. Gasping and panting, Kanda could no longer keep up his scowl. His face now had a confused yet satisfied look that showed in the corners of his eyes and the edges of his lips.

"What was that, Moyashi?"

"Damnit, Kanda! You kissed me first! I like you, alright! I've liked you since I woke up and found you had brought me back to the Order. I don't know why, since you're such a insensitive bastard who would dare to call a kiss an accident but I still­­­--"

Allen was cut off by a chaste kiss from Kanda that felt like a butterfly brushing past his lips.

Having gotten Allen's attention again, Kanda smiled awkwardly. Obviously they would have to work on his smile, because it was extremely rusty.

Allen realized what Kanda was trying to say without him having to say a word.

"Can you only smile nicely when you're half asleep or something, Kanda?"

"That's no way to talk to someone after they've just confessed to you."

"You didn't confess at all! I did all the talking, you just kissed me and smiled. That's not a confession!"

Smirking slightly, but still retaining the satisfied look that had slipped across his face, Kanda pulled Allen into a tight embrace.

"Allen, I like you. I get worried when you aren't here and I want you to be near me always. Does that work?"

Blushing like mad, Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's back, hugging back with equal intensity.

"Yea… that works."

After a few minutes, Kanda felt even more tired than he had before.

"Allen…"

"Yea, Kanda?"

"I'm tired..."

"Then go to sleep, idiot!"

Looking up with a completely uncharacteristic look, Kanda gave Allen the cutest look Kanda could muster. Which was pretty damn hott.

"Sleep with me?"

"Well…"

Allen seemed to not have a choice in the matter, as Kanda lay back, pulling Allen with him.

"Whoa, Kanda, careful!"

"Shhhh. I'm trying to sleep."

"Great, what am I now? A teddy bear?"

"Yep…"

Allen could tell Kanda was on the verge of sleep, so while getting into a better position, Allen turned to face Kanda. Wrapping his arms around the taller ones waist, Allen whispered up to Kanda as he buried his head into his collar bone,

"Good-night, Kanda."

"Night, Moyashi."

"Sweet dreams."

"Only of you."

And so they both fell asleep in each others arms, one falling asleep immediately while the other blushed for a long time before finally succumbing to sleep.

**…**

**

* * *

**

**But what becomes of Tyki?! DUN DUN DUN!! Ima dork! XD**

**YEA! So has Tilly done a good job of throwing a ton of words on a page and calling it a story? Yes? No? Banana? Other? Tell me and review!**

**BTW: 4, 662 words XD**


	7. What is this?

**HEYA! I'm back! So it looks like I'll be updating every week, week and a half or so…. Cuz my school hates me and I have sports to play and its just hectic…**

**So enjoy the 3715 words I have written for you, and review afterwards if you like:3 thanks for being patient with me!****

* * *

**

**…**

Waking up to the sun shining brightly through his window was not something Kanda was used to doing. However, neither was he used to waking up next to Allen Walker.

Sitting up slowly so as not to disturb the white haired boy's sleep, Kanda sat and let the memories of the previous night wash over him. It had been simple enough, just a confession and then a cuddling session, yet somehow Kanda found complete pride in the fact that he had yet again finished a mission successfully. Allen was now 'his'.

Looking at said boy, Kanda allowed the ghost of the previous night's smile to escape onto his lips. The boy was curled facing Kanda, hands clasping a small amount of his black hair and part of Kanda's shirt. He almost looked like a cat, sleeping contently in the warm sun that shown through the window.

Looking up at the simple clock that rested on his bedside table, Kanda saw that it was well past 10 o'clock.

Not wanting to be the first to break the serene atmosphere, Kanda decided to go for a subtle yet hopefully effective way of waking Allen. Kanda bent over and blew lightly into his Moyashi's ear. 'Just like a cat' Kanda thought, as Allen stirred slightly and let go of Kanda's hair in order to bat at nothing over his right ear, only to slip back into sleep.

Not giving up, Kanda blew harder this time, only to receive the same automatic dismissal from the sleeping exorcist. Deciding that his methods were too subtle, Kanda decicivly took Allen's chin in his hand, and deftly decided on how he was going to wake him.

Bending over, Kanda licked Allen's face from his jaw line up to his forehead, causing the boy's eyes to fly open as Allen jerked away. Of course this motion sent Allen flying off the bed, making Kanda snicker quietly as Allen re-composed himself.

"Wha-… Kanda, you surprised me! What time is it?"

"It's 10:47 in the morning, Moyashi."

"What!" Allen looked at his stomach as if the world were ending. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well I tried, but you just wouldn't wake up."

Allen looked up at Kanda and smiled. "Well I was really talking to my stomach, but your excuse works too." Seeing Kanda's confused and slightly worried look, Allen explained. "Geeze, don't make that face. You would think I was going insane the way your face looks. It's just that usually, after not having eaten in a while, my stomach would have awoken me at some un-Godly hour. And seeing as I haven't eaten since yesterday morning because of the horrible train food, I was surprised I didn't wake up earlier."

Kanda's face somewhat relaxed after the explanation… at least it lost the confused look. Kanda looked down upon _his_ Moyashi's face, worried by the lack of food consumed by his Allen. Usually Allen ate more than 10 people combined before dinner. 'Doesn't he need to eat a lot to keep his innocence happy?' Getting off the bed, Kanda surprised Allen again by starting to get undressed.

"Wha--- KANDA! What are you doing?!"

Kanda smirked over at Allen who was still sitting on the floor.

"What do you think, Sprout? I'm going to take a shower and then get dressed so that we can go get breakfast… or you might as well call it lunch, seeing as it's so late." Kanda didn't help the blush that was slowly forming on Allen's face by his next statement, "What did you think Allen, I'm not really into the morning thing. I usually like to wait till it gets dark to do that kinda stuff."

Seeing the almost horrified and nervous look on Allen's face, Kanda let loose a little chuckle, "Just kidding. Get your mind out of the gutter, Bean sprout."

Looking down, Allen felt his blush flare and mumbled that he would go to his own room to get dressed. "I mean… um… you're gonna want to take a shower and get dressed in peace…"

"What, you don't want a show, Moyashi?"

Allen was having a hard time answering that question. Sure he wanted to _see_ Kanda… but that was such an embarrassing thing to say… 'Oh God, I confess to Kanda and now I'm acting like a school child. I wont get through a single day of this."

'Heh, Allen is so easy to embarrass…'

"Oy, Moyashi! Don't implode on me! Stop blushing and I'll meet you in front of the dining hall. Seriously, you are so fun to embarrass!"

Kanda had to yell the last statement, because he had started on his pants and Allen, not being able to stand watching Kanda strip himself anymore, had run from the room at his dismissal.

'Geeze, Kanda was so… different this morning. He didn't have his usual scowl on his face… I guess that's what a little sleep does… and maybe the confession… NO! I can't be the reason he seem so happy today… I just can't…'

Allen was having a hard time admitting that both he and Kanda were positively effected by each other's confessions. Not wanting to make himself seem wonderful, Allen was trying to convince himself that he was not the reason Kanda was so happy. Sure, Allen wanted badly to be the reason Kanda was happy, but it seemed so selfish of him to think that he had been the sole cause of someone else's happiness, especially since that someone held a place very close to Allen's heart.

20 minutes later, Allen came upon Kanda waiting for him in front of the dining hall entrance. "Geeze Bean sprout, what took you so long?" Kanda grabbed Allen's hand as soon as he was within reach and pulled him close, not too close, but close enough to be _almost_ touching.

Allen tried to drop Kanda's hand, but Kanda held tight.

"Kanda! It's bound to be crowded in there! If we walk in together, they'll all know were… together." Whispering the last word, Allen looked down and away from Kanda. He had been so worried about the Order finding out about his feelings for Kanda, and about hurting Kanda because of that, that he was not too sure about marching in, hand-in-hand with Kanda.

'What if something bad happens? Then it'll be all my fault…'

Allen heard Kanda sigh and felt as Kanda's free hand tipped his own chin upward to look him in the eye.

"Allen, do you really think I care about what they think or know? You're mine now, and that's all that matters. Anyone who has a problem with that can go to hell."

Allen chuckled and squeezed Kanda's hand. Kanda had said exactly what Allen needed to hear in order to calm him, and now the familiar scowl was slightly alighting his features, making Allen feel more at home. Even though Allen liked the relaxed look Kanda had graced his features with all morning, he felt that Kanda was being more Kanda-ish if he was scowling.

"Alright then, only if you promise to stay with me."

Snorting, Kanda just pushed one of the large double doors that lead to the dining hall open and escorted Allen in without a word.

At first, no one noticed that anything was different between the two. Kanda still had his air of negativity and Allen was just as radiant and happy as always.

However, Jerry noticed the interlocked hands as he took their orders. The finders noticed the close proximity of the pair as they stood to the side, waiting for their food. And Lavi noticed the small curl at the edges of the cold swordsman's lips, which no one but he could tell were there, as they were talking and arguing as per usual.

Because of this, within seconds of the epiphanies everyone was experiencing all of the dining hall was staring over at Allen and Kanda as they received their food, hands still intertwined. The din from their observers was so loud and jumbled no sense could be made out of any of it.

"Oh. My. GOD! What's this now? What have I been telling you all along, Yuu! The great Lavi knows all-" Lavi was stopped mid sentence by a fierce glare from the now irate swordsman. Having silenced the annoying rabbit, Kanda felt Allen's palm become wet. The poor boy was getting extremely worked up by the many eyes that were upon him.

Turning to the sea of faces, Kanda yelled over the hubbub, "SHUT UP, DAMNIT!" Receiving silence, Kanda continued, "What we do is none of your business, so if I see a single one of you even look at Allen the wrong way, you will find yourself missing multiple vital body parts."

Smirking partly because of the shocked looks on the sea of faces and partly because of the mix of shock and gratefulness on his Moyashi's face, Kanda tugged Allen toward his usual table.

Only just daring to come over so soon after Kanda's ultimatum, Lavi slid up beside the two. Not even bothering to sit down, he smirked at Kanda and said just loud enough for Kanda and Allen to hear before high tailing it out of the dining hall, "Geeze, Yuu, jealous of everyone already? You haven't even been together for a whole day!"

"The fuck?!" Kanda yelled after Lavi, but he was long gone. Turning back to Allen, he was about to comment on the rabbit's stupidity until he became hopelessly lost in the radiant blush that covered Allen's face.

**…**

Laughing all the way, Lavi ran to the infirmary. He had meant to visit Tyki the day before, but had been intercepted by the panda and forced to actually do his work as a Bookman for once.

It was easy enough to find Tyki. He had been isolated similarly to how Allen had been, only for a different reason. Tyki was hated by the majority of the exorcists within the Order. Lavi knew that although he had talked to Lenalee and convinced her to give Tyki a chance the day before, he would have no such luck with anyone else. The simple fact that Tyki was still being kept alive was already widely discussed, and always disagreed with. Only the rumor of Allen's support of the ex-Noah kept those who would take action against Tyki in line.

Entering the room, Lavi saw a dejected looking Tyki staring at the blank ceiling as the doctor checked him over. It was apparent that the doctor was not sympathetic towards the injured man, paying no attention to his roughness when he handled the individual wounds and only briefly assessing the healing progress.

However, upon seeing Lavi, both the doctor and Tyki's attitudes changed immediately. Realizing that Lavi was an important member of the Order's community, the doctor changed subtly, handling his patient with more care and doing thorough checkups. Tyki's face, though, was radiant. He smiled so brightly Lavi thought that only Allen's could shine more. He was no longer laying back in bed, but sitting up, and greeted Lavi as if he were greeting an old and cherished friend.

Thrown a little out of sync by the warm welcome, Lavi answered in one syllable words for the first few minutes of their conversation. However, as soon as the confusion and excitement over being treated so kindly wore off, Lavi was more than happy to engage in a lengthy conversation with Tyki.

Yes, Lavi was glad to see Tyki was looking fine. What was going to happen to him now? Lavi was sorry he couldn't stick around yesterday to save the ex-Noah from Komui's insane experiments.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Actually, besides you and Allen, Komui has been the only one to treat me like a fellow human being in this place. Ha, it's so funny to say that."

Seeing the confused look on Lavi's face, Tyki elaborated. "Noah are not human. From the moment we become a Noah, our humanity is lost. However, it would seem that Komui has found that I am as human as you are. It is amazing to think about really. All this time we had been fed lies of how we were not human, how we could never be human again, yet now I am human and may have always remained human. 'Only became a _super-human_, similar to exorcists' was how Komui put it."

Lavi waited patiently for Tyki to finish explaining. In truth, although the topic was fascinating and normally could have kept Lavi busy for hours, Tyki had avoided Lavi's origional question.

"But Tyki, now that you've lost your powers and are 'normal' for all intensive purposes, what are you going to do now? There was a lot of talk yesterday, and a lot of it wasn't sounding too hospitable."

Realizing he had probably said the wrong thing, Lavi watched as Tyki's features became a little more sad. However the older man laughed the statement off.

"Actually, that was mostly what Komui and I discussed yesterday after you and Allen left. See, Lavi, I know how many here want nothing more than to see me dead. That was made apparent yesterday when I arrived. However, Komui does not think any would agree with letting me go, even though they would abhor the thought of keeping me here."

There was a long pause in which Lavi did not think Tyki would continue, however before Lavi could prod him on, Tyki picked up the topic again.

"Komui has decided that unless the Commander's or General's disagree, that I am to remain here. At first we had no clue what was going to be my job here, because I need to work in order to earn room and. I told him of my cooking skills, however he says it will take a long time before many would eat the food I had made. We mulled over the different possibilities for hours. Literally, we could only find a few that would be suitable, but none in which I would be trusted. However, the one that seems to appeal most would be a simple job, in which no one would need depend on me at all"

Looking down, slightly embarrassed, the ex-Noah cleared his throat and whispered, "Komui thinks I would cause the least amount of trouble as a gardener."

Lavi almost laughed. Tyki looked a little downhearted at the idea, for what reason Lavi couldn't figure out. For all the depths of his knowledge, Lavi couldn't figure out why in the world the job of a gardener would be in the least bit saddening.

"Umm… is that a bad thing?" Lavi finally asked after having sat in silence for the last five minutes.

Tyki looked up and smiled slightly bashfully, "No, it's not a bad thing. It's just that… after being someone so important, always traveling and doing things no matter what they consisted of, becoming a gardener is the opposite of what I would have ever considered becoming after forsaking my Noah abilities. I may have fantasized about becoming a business man, or a politician, but never a gardener. However, the idea does appeal to me. It would be interesting to actually do some normal work for once in my now normalized state."

Lavi nodded and seemed to understand. "You really are a good choice for the Bookman-to-be, Lavi. You are such a good listener…"

The heart that Lavi was not supposed to have tightened at that statement. He didn't want to not love. He didn't want to be the perfect Bookman he had always aspired to be if it meant he couldn't be with Tyki. Yet the path was already set, and Lavi could do nothing but walk upon it.

Careful to cover the almost physical pain he felt, Lavi laughed and took the 'compliment' as it was meant to be taken, and then quickly moving to a different topic of conversation.

**…**

For the past week, Lavi had visited him ever day. Somehow, he always came when the doctor decided to check up on Tyki. The first few days, the doctor had tried to come at unpredictable times so that Lavi would not be there. However Lavi would almost immediately appear as soon as the checkup began.

Smiling to himself as he took his medications for the third time that day, Tyki again thanked every possible holy being for making Lavi become his friend. When Tyki was sad, the bunny boy seemed to be telepathically alerted, and would come to talk the ex-Noah out of depression. A few times, Lavi had been accompanied by the few others who accepted Tyki in the Order. Allen and his new boyfriend, Kanda (who had come grudgingly), had come a few times to check on Tyki's progress.

Allen always treated Tyki like a friend, although he was nowhere near as friendly as Lavi was. This was possibly because of the jealous Japanese man who was now attached to Allen by the hand. According to Lavi, they went everywhere together.

Kanda at least treated Tyki better than he had on their first meeting within headquarters. Tyki got the impression from Lavi that if Kanda completely disliked the ex-Noah, the glares would have a lot more power behind them and the 'che's would come much more often during a conversation. Actually, Kanda treated both Lavi and Tyki exactly the same and seeing that Lavi was supposed to be Kanda's best friend, Tyki felt pretty good about Kanda's attitude. While it might not be friendship, it was not dislike either.

The most unexpected company he had, however, was when Lavi brought Lenalee to see Tyki.

He had been so surprised when the girl who had distrusted him greatly on their first meeting came over to his bed and asked for forgiveness.

"_Tyki, look whose come to visit you!"_

_Looking over, Tyki held his blank expression, however his eyes showed the fear he felt. Everyone knew that the fury of an angry woman was much worse than that of a man's, and Lenalee had shown upon their first meeting as equals that she hated the ex-Noah. Fearing the worst, Tyki watched in horror as the girl got closer and closer with a determined look upon her features._

"_I'm sorry, Tyki! I was very rude a few days ago, and would beg you to forgive me."_

_All Tyki could do in his confused state was stare in awe and ask plainly, "What?"  
_

_The girl looked up at Tyki with a sad look upon her once determined face. "I was in the wrong, Tyki. I judged you before I came to know you. You cannot blame me for hating the Noah who killed my friends, but you aren't that Noah anymore. You're one of us now, and if I must beg for your forgiveness, then I will."_

_Stunned, Tyki immediately forgave her. "There is noting to be forgiven… Lenalee, was it? You had every right to hate and fear me. No one could have known anything other than that a Noah had just breached the entrance to the Order."_

_Smiling now, with relief plainly painted across her face, Lenalee was now relaxed and began a lengthy conversation that lasted long past supper, causing Tyki to almost forget to take his medication, if it had not been for Lavi who reminded him._

However, today Lavi had come alone. He had confided in Tyki that he was tired of doing nothing. Tyki was secretly elated to hear that Lavi could not wait for Tyki to be let out from his bed. However, even with the enhanced-healing pills, Tyki would be bedridden for the next three days.

'What is this? I feel so happy, just thinking that I will be able to spend time with Lavi. I can spend just as much time with Allen, Kanda and Lenalee, but it makes me infinitely more happy to find I will be able to spend time with Lavi. What is this feeling in my chest?'

Tyki had zoned out as the doctor was checking up on him, and by the time Lavi's voice penetrated his thoughts, the checkup had been long done.

"Did you hear me Tyki?"

Getting a vague shake of the older man's head, Lavi sighed and repeated himself.

"I said I have good news. Since Allen is a general, Kanda is homicidal at times, and Komui is sheltering of Lenalee, I have been assigned as your guide until people here get used to you!"

'There it goes again! That strange tight feeling in the left side of my chest. I wonder, did my heart get hurt when I fought Allen, and wouldn't they have found it by now?'

"That's wonderful! But why do I need a guide?"

Lavi looked at Tyki and shook his head, "Cummon, Tyki, use your head. You should know better than anyone that most people don't quite agree with the idea of you sticking around. A guide would be there to make sure no one causes any 'accidents' to occur and send you back to the infirmary… or worse the morgue."

Tapping the side of his nose playfully, Tyki showed he understood. How could he have forgotten so easily that he was hated here. It must have been the protective air about Lavi that lulled him into the sense of security.

"So, what will we be doing while I have a faithful dog running about my heals and keeping me in check… or maybe I should say faithful rabbit!"

Tyki felt his heart tighten again as he saw Lavi pout at his joking remark. 'Ah! What is this in my chest! It doesn't necessarily feel bad, but it is almost a sad feeling'

"More like I'm the dog following the curious cat! You're probably going to want a grand tour of this place when you get out, and who better to ask questions of than the infamous Lavi!"

As they continued battering each other back and forth through their words, Tyki laughed quietly to himself. 'Ha, I've heard about this. So this is what if feels like. Not as nice as what everyone chalks it up to be, is it? Huh, love is such a strange feeling for someone like me…'

**…**

**

* * *

**

**Ahhh! I made Tyki talk a lot… I kinda use my characters to explain things when I am lazy… sorry! **

**Also! Is Bean Sprout two words or one? And if it is two, is it Bean sprout or Bean Sprout?**

**And my idea of Kanda is that once he knows something can work, he won't hold back. And now that he knows his relationship is going to work, he is not going to be a closet lover… he's gonna shout his rainbow pride!… well not really, but he wont be keeping quiet, even if he stays a stuck up bastard while still acting like a proper boyfriend.**

**Tyki is a cat, sly curious and just begging for attention, while Lavi is a bunny, oh so cute and you know the saying 'breed like rabbits' only Lavi cant have any little kittens or bunny babies… T.T I love thinking of this pair as animals… sorry for not advancing their relationship much, but hey you cant do much when you're sick in bed! It would just be frustrating in more ways than one for Tyki and Lavi to know of eachother's feelings while Tyki was still bedridden… sorry for talking so much!**


	8. What if I?

**Hey! OMG Tilly hasn't seen you guys in a loooong time. 16 days to be exact. Well, in those 16 days, two months has passed in the story, as you can see from reading the first sentence…. So yea. Sorry for the short chapter and taking so long. I swear, two weeks and all I can give you is 2773 words? I gotta get myself on track.**

**

* * *

**

**…**

Two months had passed since Kanda and Allen had gotten together. The first had sped by for the couple, neither really caring about much else but each other. However the night after their one month anniversary, Allen received a mission.

The time span was unknown, because Komui's files couldn't determine whether or not the incidents were actually due to innocence or if they were caused by something else. However, Allen was a General and had to go on the mission even if it had the slightest chance of being innocence.

Of course, much to everyone's dismay, Kanda was not allowed to go on the mission. For some reason or another, Komui was able to convince him that he was not allowed to, so the Order had been stuck with an unhappy Kanda while Allen traveled to Eastern Russia.

Now it wouldn't have been that bad, because the personnel at the Order were used to having to deal with Kanda's bad personality and mood swings. However, they were used to dealing with these problems for only a few days at a time, the most being a week.

Allen had been gone for a whole month now, and had not contacted anyone for 8 days. This made Kanda both pissy and outright worries, which although he would never openly admit it he made no signs of trying to hide it.

So, as Kanda walked through the halls on the 9th day of no contact from Allen, his mood had passed the limits where he was able to control his anger. Currently he had been lashing out at Lavi and Tyki to get rid of his anger.

Since Tyki had come to the Order, he had a hard time getting anyone to trust him, but after the first few weeks when he had begun his work as a gardener, people had begun to warm up to him. Slowly but surely, as he worked from having a practically nonexistent garden to work with to having created beautiful flower arrangements and potted gardens everywhere throughout HQ, people began to like him. Some even waved and started small conversations with him as they walked by.

Lavi was still tailing him, however, because a select few still did not trust the former Noah with much.

And Kanda, being one of the first to trust Tyki because of his boyfriend' influence, Kanda had also been one of the only ones to notice Lavi's 'little crush.' Only he, Allen and Lenalee knew about it, or so it seemed because no one had come out to say anything to Bookman.

However, Kanda was getting highly fed up with the pair. For the first few weeks after Allen had left Kanda had been in a hyper sensitive mood, noticing everything. This included the signs that Tyki may have a crush on Lavi. Not being one to interfere, Kanda just watched until he had enough proof that Tyki did, in fact, like Lavi.

Normally, and by normally I mean when Allen was there to keep Kanda happy, Kanda may have told either Lavi or Tyki of the other's feelings. But now was not a 'normal' time for Kanda, for his boyfriend had now been gone for precisely 28 days and had not contacted HQ in two, so Kanda wasn't feeling like playing the part of matchmaker.

Now on the 9th day without being able to talk to Allen, Kanda was practically spitting venom at the pair, who still had absolutely no clue about each others feelings. What upset Kanda the most was that while they were with the people they loved, his beloved was at least a continent and several countries away.

On this particularly fine morning, it was pouring down rain and Tyki was working inside on his latest project: a maze-like garden in the open area at the direct center of the first floor of HQ. Humming pleasantly to himself and waiting for his overseer, although Lavi was more like a helper, Tyki saw Kanda stalking closer and closer to his working area.

Obviously the dark haired man was wandering haphazardly around the Order once again, obviously missing Allen. Tyki sighed, ready to be insulted or made fun of and looked toward the entry hall. He was trying to get the garden closest to the hall done first, so that when Allen came back he would have something to surprise him. Kanda wasn't the only one who missed the white haired boy. Tyki had no one he could tell his deepest secret which was about his crush on Lavi.

Surprised by the sudden lack of floor, Kanda stumbled as he fell from the walkway around the soon to be garden and onto the fresh dirt a few inches below. Although this snapped Kanda out of his brooding, this wasn't exactly the best thing for Tyki.

"Oy, Tyki! What's with the step? There wasn't one yesterday when I walked through here! The fuck you trying to do, get someone killed?"

Tyki didn't usually like to fight with anyone in the Order, given the precarious situation the trust he had only just earned was in, but when it came to Kanda something just didn't click. Especially when the dark man was acting like a jackass.

"Well, Kanda, if you had been paying any attention to where you were going, you would have seen the sign that said 'BEWARE OF DROP'. I figured it might be good to have a few inches between the pathway and the garden in case the watering system decides to flood the place."

Although the idea was valid and would eventually come in handy, Kanda was pissed no matter the ingenuity. About to insult the infuriating being in front of him and his dumb ass plans, Kanda was interrupted by a hyper bunny of a boy bouncing up to greet them.

"Awwww, Yuu-chan! What are you doing to my good friend over here? Fighting this early isn't good, it gives you indigestion!"

Spinning round Kanda was about to slice Lavi into multiple bite-sized pieces when once again he was cut off. Only this time it wasn't from someone speaking it was because of what he saw.

Turning to see what Kanda was staring at, Lavi and Tyki froze in shock just as Kanda took off running.

There standing in the doorway of the entry hall was Allen. Although standing was probably the farthest thing from what he was actually doing. Leaning on the inside door handle and clutching at his right shoulder with his left hand, Allen was hardly able to keep his body vertical. Cut in more places than Kanda would have thought possible and still bleeding profusely from many, Allen finally fell just as Kanda reached him in time to catch the small boy.

Allen was light in his arms, and Kanda could tell he had lost a lot of blood. Picking him up, something small and round fell from one of the many pockets in Allen's jacket. Lavi and Tyki made it over to Kanda's side and picked up the small glowing object.

Allen was gasping for breath, each one coming only because of the amount of effort put into each, and Allen was becoming frantic.

"Innocence…. GASP… gotta give… to… Komui… Gasp…"

Turning and running, Kanda carried Allen towards the infirmary, frustrated that he could do nothing more than whisper words of encouragement and support.

**…**

Everyone in the building had been alerted to Allen's return and more than half were currently waiting outside of the waiting room, hoping to hear any word of Allen's condition. Once again, Lavi was reminded of how much everyone loved the small boy. He was their savior after all.

Looking around the waiting room and then back to his hands, Lavi felt once again helpless. All he had been able to do as Kanda carried Allen to the infirmary was take the innocence to Komui and inform him of Allen's predicament.

Currently, the insane scientist was in the operating room trying desperately to stop the internal bleeding that seemed to have no end throughout the poor boys body.

He had been forced to make Kanda leave the emergency room when he and the fellow doctors saw the need to operate. Kanda had already gone beyond thinking and had just been getting in the way.

The dark haired exorcist now sat on the floor with his back to the wall next to the emergency room door. He had been sitting there for the past 5 hours, as had Lavi, Tyki and Lenalee. Those four were the only ones allowed to be in the waiting room, seeing as they were the closest to Allen and would make the least amount of noise.

Hours passed by, and still no word came of Allen's condition.

Finally at ten till midnight, Komui came out of surgery. He wasn't the prettiest of sights. His apron was covered with blood and he was extremely sweaty from the tension. However he gave a weak smile and told the occupants of the room that Allen's condition was now stable.

Everyone let out the breath they new they had been holding and slumped back in their seats. Everyone that is but Kanda. The man simply put his head in his hands. At first, no one thought anything of it, till Lavi came over to see why Kanda hadn't yet asked to see Allen.

That was when he saw the streams of tears running from beneath Kanda's hands.

"It's all my fault." The exorcist whispered as he felt Lavi slide down next to him. No one else in the room was paying attention, intent on getting information from Komui.

Aghast that Kanda would think so irrationally, Lavi countered the statement. "Kanda, there was nothing you could have done! You weren't with him. There was nothing you did that was wrong. If anything, you should be congratulated for bringing him here before-"

Kanda took his head from his hands and glared at Lavi. "If I had insisted upon going with the fucking Beansprout I may have been able to make sure he didn't get hurt. I could have protected him! But now he's almost died again! And I could have done something about it this time! I could have lost him Lavi!"

Stunned, Lavi couldn't say anything. The guilt in his friends eyes was too much. Although he did agree that if Kanda had gone this probably wouldn't have happened, he didn't agree that he would have been able to go. Komui had strict orders from the Commanders that Allen was to take on this mission alone, to do his duty as a General and start gathering innocence and possibly a conformer.

Getting up, Lavi did the next best thing to arguing with Kanda, which would only have a small chance of changing Kanda's guilty conscience.

"Komui… can Kanda go visit Allen? It would probably be good for both of them to be able to see each other."

Looking over at Kanda, Komui realized that Kanda needed to see Allen was ok much more than anyone else. And it certainly wouldn't do Allen any harm to see Kanda, for the poor boy couldn't seem to fall asleep because he was in so much pain. Even the medications for sleep they had given him were not kicking in.

"Alright. Kanda if you would like to go in, they should have finished cleaning up by now."

Getting up much faster than anyone would have thought possible, Kanda was in Allen's hospital room faster than anyone thought possible.

'Get out, get out, GET OUT!'

Kanda was mentally screaming at the last doctors that seemed to be lollygagging in the connecting doorway from Allen's room to the main infirmary. Seeing Kanda's glare, the pair of doctors quickly and quietly left the room, closing the door with a resounding click.

'Humph. Serves them right, staying around when their not wanted.'

Putting all his attention now on the person lying in the bed before him, Kanda sat on the doctors stool next to Allen.

Seeing Kanda and his glare enter the room, a small smile had flitted across Allen's face. If he had more energy, he would have laughed when he saw Kanda glaring down the doctors who had just saved his life.

'Well at least I know he hasn't changed.'

Unable to do anything but smile up at his boyfriend, Allen put as much happiness as he could into the small smile he was able to muster.

Seeing Allen struggle was not something Kanda liked to do, so taking Allen's hand, he used his thumb to trace soothing circles across the back of it.

"Don't exert yourself smiling just for me, idiot."

'Well 'welcome home' to you too, its nice to see you, and how were you in the month I was gone?'

As if reading Allen's mind, Kanda brought his hand up to his face and kissed it tenderly.

"I missed you… so much."

That was all he said for the next two hours in which Allen fell asleep and Kanda ended up falling asleep, slumping off the stool next to Allen where no one disturbed them till the sun was shining brightly through the skylight.

**…**

Tyki and Lavi had gone back to Tyki's room soon after Allen had been pronounced to be in a stable condition.

Both boys had been to shaken to want to spend time alone, and had secretly been ecstatic when they decided to spend the night together. Neither could sleep so they decided to just talk. It had been a while since they had talked instead of simply joking around.

Around 3 in the morning, the conversation had worn down to a comfortable silence. Lavi was having a hard time not falling asleep, but he didn't want to fall asleep while he could still spend time with Tyki. He was so shaken by Kanda's words especially.

"_I could have lost him!"_

Shaking his head, Lavi felt fear clench his heart slightly. What if he had a similar mission where he was wounded? What if, for some reason, Tyki was killed? What if he was never able to tell Tyki how he felt? Even if it wasn't reciprocated, Lavi needed to tell Tyki. He had become a friend, not only a love interest, and keeping the secret from Tyki was hard.

'Well, I should tell him sooner or later, and since we're alone his rejection wont be seen by the entire Order, so we can keep it under wraps. I just hope we can stay friends afterwards. That'd be enough for me.'

Looking up and steadying himself for what he had to say, Lavi started. "Tyki… I-"

Cut off by the sight of the older man slumped over in his chair, sound asleep, Lavi laughed quietly to himself.

'Ha, so he finally fell asleep. I should have know.'

Getting up and walking over quietly, Lavi took the blanket from Tyki's bed and draped it over said man. He would catch a cold if he wasn't careful. Being so close to him gave Lavi shivers. Not knowing what he was doing, Lavi inched closer and closer until there were mere inches separating his face from Tyki's.

'He has such a beautiful face…'

Lavi couldn't help himself. Tyki looked so serene and calm, sleeping in the little moonlight that came in through the small window. Leaning in, Lavi placed a chaste kiss upon Tyki's soft lips tasting just a hint of ginger.

The kiss barely lasted two seconds before Lavi pulled himself away. Tyki's eyes had sprung open upon contact, but being tired Lavi's reflexes were slow. Pulling away quickly Lavi tried to turn, but was instead felt a hand around his neck, pulling him back down.

'Oh great. Now he's gonna kill me!'

Closing his eyes and bracing himself for a punch, Lavi was surprised when a few seconds later his jaw was still intact. Opening his eyes just in time, Lavi saw as Tyki dragged their faces close together and kissed Lavi.

Lavi's eyes went wide from shock as Tyki slipped his tongue into his mouth, using the gap created by Lavi's gasp as an entry. Fighting the kiss for milliseconds, Lavi's slow brain once again dulled by lack of sleep, finally clued in on what was happening.

'Tyki. Is. Kissing. ME!'

Melting into the kiss, Lavi wrapped his arms around Tyki's shoulders as the older man rested his hands on Lavi's hips.

Declarations were made soon after, and both exorcist and ex-Noah spent the rest of the night one sitting in the others lap, happily dosing till the sun came up.

**…

* * *

**

**Hey there. Sorry for taking such a long time to write this. I kinda went through a week of hell from school, then a week of hell in which my friend was going to run away from home and needed a place to stay, and then the last few days I have been just feeling the self hate about a few choices I made months ago. It takes a long time for me to have emotion sink in. I swear, if I ever win the lottery, 3 months after I get the first payment I'll start skipping around yelling how I won the lottery. That's how dense I am.**

**But anyways, sorry for the extremely crappy chapter. I kinda woke up and decided I was gonna get rid of this 'I hate myself' mood in the best way possible: just go write. And you know, it worked. Who'da thunk it? Oh, and the title sux. It's refering to the "What if I lost you" statements made by both Kanda and Lavi.**

**Anyways, Reviews equal Love (silly story thingy wont let me use a equal sign in my writing T.T). Simple math? I think so!**


	9. Forever and A Day

**Hey! Omg chapter NINE! Yes Tilly has awoken and decided to write again! I must apologize for the few weeks it's been since I wrote anything… ; I kinda had a lot of projects and then all of a sudden lost my inspiration…. I had a really hard time coming up with an idea for this chapter, but now I know what I'm gonna write about!**

**And no, sadly I do not own D. Gray Man... T.T however I am super happy about the most recent chapter coming out... I about spazzed when I saw what happened, so if you havn't read it, I suggest you do. It. Must. Be. Done. Hehee. : )**

**So read on and remember that large chunks of **_**this stuff**_** means flashback…. Yea theres a few of them in here. **

* * *

**…**

The view of the garden from the front gates revealed very little of what was held within the now tall hedges. It had been three weeks, and thanks to Lavi and Tyki's experiments, which involved potting soil and many chemicals, the plants were growing twice as fast as they were supposed to. So, no one could see the couple now, Lavi sitting on Tyki's lap facing the dark haired man, while they were deep in a game of tonsil hockey.

Keeping their relationship hidden wasn't easy, but they had done it somehow. Sure there were a few people who knew about it, but Bookman was kept in the dark about something for the first time in many generations which was definitely something worth remembering. The couple spent most of their time in this mazelike garden, doing everything from gardening to talking about… anything. Sometimes they would make up stories while sitting together, watching the butterflies (provided by Tyki's leftover and now harmless powers).

Today's events were the product of one such story.

"…_and then he got up so quickly that his head hit the bottom of the table! He had a bump the size of an apple growing from his head, and all he did was run over to Yuu-chan like nothing had happened."_

_Tyki replied as soon as his laughter died down._

"_Ahh, Allen is ever so careless. It's a wonder he healed at all after his last mission!"_

"_Yea, well Allen's just not one to pay attention to anything but what's in front of his face, which at the time was Yuu… Okay, Tyki, now it's your turn to tell a story."_

_The dark haired man looked up as a butterfly floated past, its color starting as a shockingly familiar red at the tips of the wings and fading to pure white at the base._

"_Well I don't have a story to tell you that's real. You know about practically everything that I would tell about, so I'll have to tell you another made up story."_

_Pretending to be much younger than he really was, Lavi hopped up and down excitedly. "Oh yay! Mama Tyki's famous fairy tales!"_

_Rolling his eyes at the sarcastic male, Tyki steered his lover over to a bench behind the curve of a hedge. Sitting down he pulled the red-head into his lap and looked at the man with mock seriousness._

"_Now be a good boy and sit still while I tell the story, or else you'll get no cookies later."_

"_Fine mother… get on with the story!" Lavi was not someone to wait long for something he wanted, so Tyki thought for a moment before starting right into a tale of his own making."_

"_Once upon a time there was a dark wizard. This wizard was the master of a great army, who would obey his every command. The wizard was great indeed, and he conquered many peoples with his unstoppable army. Every time he encountered resistance, he would strike down with all his might and obliterate the rebels."_

"_This doesn't sound like a very nice story Tyki…"_

_Placing his finger upon Lavi's lips Tyki whispered, "Shhhh, listen."_

_"Then one day the wizard encountered a band of rebels that seemed able to at least put up a little more resistance than the usual unorganized rabble risers. They were the bringers of light for the beaten, and for this the wizard hated them. He tried as hard as he could, but while they never overthrew the wizard, the rebels would always escape barely alive. Many battles were fought, many lives lost and many left to live and tell their sad tales. In the midst of one furious battle, the wizard was taking matters into his own hands and fought among his soldiers. Left an right, those defenders of good fell, until the wizard was confronted with one in particular."_

"_This was no ordinary man the wizard was confronted by. Nothing the wizard could do seemed to be enough to end him, and the wizard felt himself also harboring some strange resistance, not wanting to end this strange man's life. That battle ended in a stalemate as always, the rebels barely making it out alive. However, the wizard was left with much to think on, especially the strange man he had failed to kill. The battles continued and the more the wizard fought the man, the more he couldn't bring himself to kill him. And while the wizard was holding back, his troops started to loose heart, being killed more easily. Slowly but surely, the wizard was stripped down to nothing more than himself fighting an army of light."_

"_The final battle was strange if anything could be said. The wizard, although alone and almost sure of defeat, was smiling as he encountered the strange man, the knight in shining armor and savior of the rebels. He bowed to the man, and began the fight with courtesy he had shown no other while in battle, and with the courtesy returned the fight was almost pleasant. The wizard battled as if playing with an old friend, knowing when to block against attacks and when to attack so that he would be blocked. Alone in a field filled with the destruction of previous battles, the wizard and the knight fought on, loosing the will to fight each other with each stroke."_

"_Finally, out of breath, the two sat opposite and talked while regaining their strength to continue the fight. The wizard found that the man really was a knight of sorts, bound to fight for his cause till death. Telling the knight how admirable his conviction was, the young man scowled back. Whipping perspiration from his brow he responded saying how his mission was sometimes lamentable, and therefore often made his life hard. The wizard knew much of hardships, but had forgotten much of his own experiences with them over his prosperous years as a literal ruler of the world." _

"_Suddenly, the wizard found himself spilling his life to the young knight before him, telling him his hopes and dreams, his fears and triumphs. They delayed continuing their fight for hours, just talking. Finally when the knight seemed about ready to continue, the wizard blurted out something he was not sure he had wanted to say. The words spilled from his lips as if a disused fountain had suddenly been restarted. The wizard spilled his thoughts on the knight himself, telling of his confused state and reluctance to kill said knight. He told of his confusion with the feeling of happiness that came whenever fighting the knight, and of his sudden need to stay speak more with the knight. To get to know him. Slightly bemused yet obviously understanding what the wizard could not, the knight stood up and brushed the dirt from his uniform. Holding out his hand to the wizard, he spoke firmly but smiled happily, 'Well, its time I saved someone who really needs it.' And with that, the wizard was finally defeated. How it happened, the wizard was not sure of until the was pulled into a tight embrace by the young knight. Then he knew he was done, for the light had won, for the dark wizard could never bring himself to hurt the man he loved… The end"_

_Lavi looked down at his lover with searching eyes. This wasn't one of his normal fairy tales, usually happy and about princesses or princes defeating evil and living happily ever after with their loved ones. There had been no stated 'happily ever after' in this story. Almost whispering because of the lack of finality the story had, Lavi questioned his lover._

"_Is that it? What happened to the wizard?"_

"_He was saved by the knight… saved from himself."_

"_Tyki..." He hesitated for a moment, for reasons unknown afraid of the answer to his question. "Did they… live happily ever after?"_

_Looking up, Tyki relied in an equally soft tone. "Well, I'm not to sure. Their still trying to keep their relationship a secret and find a place for their love in this world that was torn apart by the wizard. Not many accepted the wizard for who the knight saw him to be, but they are still trying, still fighting."_

_Eyes widening, Lavi smiled a sad smile as he realized just who the knight and the wizard from the story were._

_Turning Lavi round to face him yet keeping said boy in his lap, Tyki leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his beloved's lips._

"_Don't worry, the wizard will do whatever he can to make sure the knight gets his happily ever after."_

_Throwing his arms around the taller man, Lavi pulled Tyki back for a long hard kiss._

_"And the knight will always save the wizard. However many times are needed, he will come back to save the wizard till they can find their place in this world." Lavi declared when the kiss was broken._

And that is what brings us to the present. The wizard currently has the knight straddling his hips on a stone bench within a beautiful garden that hid them from prying eyes, the only witnesses to their happiness being the butterflies that flew by unnoticed.

…

It was so nice to have that ever constant tug on his coat, forever reminding Kanda that Allen was once again with him. After recovering from his second dance with death, Allen had hardly left Kanda's sight, not even to use the rest room, much to Allen's annoyance.

"_I _can_ go to the bathroom on my own. I am _not_ a two year old who needs to be potty trained!"_

"_Don't be silly, Moyashi, I never said you were a two year old. Imagine me dating a two year old… I simply said that I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."_

_Red in the face from exasperation and extremely miffed, Allen stormed in the direction of the nearest men's room. Walking behind at a leisurely pace yet managing to keep up with Allen's quick steps, Kanda couldn't understand Allen. He just wanted to be near the boy, couldn't stand to be away from him, not after everything they had been through. _

_Allen reached the door about five steps before Kanda, and although he had been expecting as much he was nevertheless surprised when the door wouldn't move as he tried to push it in._

_Trust Allen to lock him out. What if he needed to go to the bathroom too?_

"_Allen let me in."_

_No answer._

"_Common, Beansprout." Kanda growled, getting irritated by being ignored. "Let me in."_

_A minute passed while Kanda grew more and more impatient, fingering his kanta and seriously wondering if he could get away with just cutting the door away. Then came the sound of the lock turning and out popped Allen, shaking wet hands and still looking slightly ticked off._

_Mumbling he marched off past Kanda, "Of course they didn't have towels. Just figures…"_

_Matching Allen's pace, Kanda looked sternly down at his boyfriend, still fingering Mugen. "Why didn't you let me in."_

"_Sigh… really Kanda? Aren't you capable of being alone for at least five minutes? What's the problem with waiting outside the door? It's really weird, sometimes I feel like you're my stalker not my boyfriend."_

_Speaking in all seriousness Kanda looked at Allen. "There's a difference?"_

_Both boys stopped walking for a moment before one promptly started laughing uproariously while the other allowed a slight twitch to pull his lips into an almost smile. Kanda never smiled unless he and Allen were completely alone, because his smile was for Allen and Allen alone. He smiled for Allen because the smile was caused by Allen. And Kanda surely never laughed._

_Calming down, Allen stood up straight again, whipping tears from his eyes that had been drawn out by his heavy laughter. He rose on his tiptoes to give Kanda a light kiss as the samurai put his arm around Allen's waist, holding him tight as they walked._

It had been nearly two months since Allen's second near death experience and Kanda had only been persuaded to allow Allen on a few low profile and clearly beginner level extermination missions. The only reason Kanda had released Allen from his side was for the sake of Allen's cursed eye, forever hungering for the lives of the Akuma it sought out.

However, now Allen was back in Kanda's arms, walking through the halls, his hand attached to Kanda's coat. Chuckling, Kanda wrapped his arms around his Destroyer of time and pulled him close, relishing in the small squeak his beloved gave when attacked.

"Geeze Kanda, why are you so touchy-feely today. All you've wanted to do since we woke up is cuddle!"

That was true, Kanda had to admit. He'd just wanted to cuddle with his Moyashi. He figured he deserved it, seeing as he hadn't caused any problems while Allen was out on his mission. Having the boy return safely the day before had made Kanda happier than anyone would ever know, because he would never tell them his fear that every time Allen left him alone it would be the last time they were together. It was strange how now that most of the dangers in the world were gone, Kanda was much more protective than he would have ever been while the Earl ran wild.

Sighing into pure white hair, Kanda clung to his boyfriend and sighed, still not answering Allen's question. He was feeling strangely sentimental and figured that since Allen leaned into the hug, an answer was not needed to break their perfect moment.

Kanda would love to go on like this forever, just sitting with his boyfriend in some random deserted part of the Order. Forever and a day.

**…**

**

* * *

2305 words! Shorter than usual, but I kinda just came home and started writing today…. SOOOOO SORRY for being away for so long… again.**

**And special thanks to KiyaMadarame, N.H. Arawn, The8thSin, Wyra, and Kiasidira Ixari. Luvvles!**

**Oh yesh…. Review! Tell me, do you like banana cream pie? Just a question… : ) :3**


	10. Not As Expected

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my car and my wonderful, lovely, amazing MP3 player :) **

"………" **talking**

'………**.' thinking**

**Enjoy, and sorry for the horribly long wait!**

* * *

**…**

The halls of the order were relatively quiet for a Saturday morning. Usually, there were finders running this way and that, science department members taking samples of things and jotting notes, and exorcists training for their latest mission.

However, for this certain Saturday, all was pristinely quiet save for the marring sound of someone's angry feet stalking the hallway.

The owner of said feet was certainly angry. They were searching for something they could not find, and it was killing them. All the plans had been made. Everyone knew what would happen, had known for weeks, and had been preparing since the news was passed stealthily from person to person .

However, on the one day that normalcy was needed, the one day everyone expected the schedule of a certain someone to be followed to a T, that person deviated completely off track. So off track that no one knew where that certain someone was.

The truth was, no one knew the whereabouts of one Allen Walker.

**…**

"Yuuu!"

Kanda quickly sidestepped his childhood friends attempt at a glomp.

"Hmph, baka usagi, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be entertaining Allen?" The swordsman glared at Lavi, putting all his pent up frustration into that one glare. He hadn't wanted to do any of this elaborate scheming, nor had he wanted to make this a big deal, but of course once he told Lenalee about his plans, she decided that of course Kanda couldn't do things the way he wanted. No, of course not.

"Well, see the thing is Yuu-" Lavi broke into Kanda's brooding, "- no one can seem to find the poor Moyashi-chan anywhere, so we thought you might know…"

The stormy look in Kanda's eyes intensified exponentially as the seconds ticked by after Lavi's statement. "You… you baka, of course I don't know where he is! _Lenalee_ told me to stay away from him for the day so she could distract him while _her_ preparations were made!"

Lavi, used to Kanda's temper by now, simply shook his head and draped an unwanted arm around the taller man's shoulders. "Ah, Yuu-chan, are you still mad 'bout Lenalee planning this? You really need to grow more backbone around girls!"

Before the insult could fully register in Kanda's mind, Lavi was running down the hallway out of Mugen's reach and shouted, "Don't worry, Kanda. I'm sure it will turn out great, even if it's not what you expected!"

By the time Kanda had drawn his Innocence to attack his horribly cheeky and annoying ex-friend, the rabbit was gone.

'What in the world have I gotten my self into?'

**…**

In a secluded part of the library, Allen sat humming to himself in the silence of the dusty, tome filled room. He was perfectly content, sitting on a plush chair surrounded by books of all sorts. Allen hadn't known why, he had awoken much earlier than normal. So much earlier than normal that the cooks hadn't even risen to light the kitchen fires. Now this wasn't the most unusual of occurrences, seeing as Allen got strange cravings all the time nondiscriminatory between meal time and not. However it was strange that, after Allen had fixed himself a rather large three o'clock AM snack, he could not get back to sleep.

So Allen meandered through the Order until he came upon the doors to the Great Library.

Allen had never been much of a reader; Cross had seen no point in reading for pleasure when the boy could be out earning money to pay off his debts. However now that he had some free time and an entire library to himself, Allen wondered why he had never taken the time to pick up a book or two for the simple joy of immersing himself in the pages. So, to satisfy his sudden feeling of having missed out on something for a very long time, Allen had found the most comfortable chair as far away from the doors as possible and piled whatever books stood out around him.

Allen stretched, wondering absently what time it was. "Must be around lunchtime…" he mused aloud to himself.

However, the young boy didn't seem to have the heart to leave the book he currently balanced on his lap. After perusing a few books, he had latched onto this one, loving the way it was written and the subject matter was fascinating.

He just couldn't seem to put the book down.

**…**

In the kitchens, Jerry was all in a tizzy. Not only had the lovely Allen not come to get breakfast that morning, but some of the ingredients for the special dishes he had planned for that evening were missing. The dishes were all to be Allen's favorites.

The poor cook was so distressed that when Lenalee came by to check on his progress in making something from the shambles left by whoever had purloined his ingredients, he was startled and the frying pan he was holding went flying. And of course, it landed on the pile of already prepared food for Allen's dinner that night, spoiling it all.

The man let off a shriek as his masterpieces were ruined and began sobbing. "I- I KILLED it! Now Allen-chan won't have any of his favorites tonight."

Lenalee, feeling sorry for startling the poor cook tried to console him. "Of course it's not that bad! I'm sure you can make something else… I'm so sorry for startling you!"

When Jerry looked up at the Chinese girl before him, his face would have been comical in any other situation. Huge tears were bulging from his eyes, each seeming to want to leave before the last, while he was flushed and pouting with an extremely downcast way.

"You don't understand, Lenalee-chan! The only thing I can make in large enough quantities to quell the stomach of dear Allen-chan is soba! And Kanda always eats soba! That won't be a very romantic meal for the two of them."

Lenalee looked around the kitchen, determined not to loose hope. "Well, then we'll just have to make the soba extra special for tonight, that way it will appear more romantic!" Although she didn't feel nearly as confident with her declaration as she sounded and looked, it was all the cook needed. He jumped up, proclaiming he was about to produce a masterpiece, and started cooking as lightning speed.

Smiling, Lenalee left Jerry to his work. Now, if only she could find Allen.

**…**

Allen was extremely hungry now. He had been reading for 13 hours straight; his eyes hurt, his stomach was demanding food, and Tyki had already been by once, just peeking into the library enough to call out Allen's name. Yet, as much as he liked Tyki, Allen felt he wanted to finish his book before being disturbed, so he had kept quiet until the older man left him in peace.

Now, however, the white haired man was done with his book and was ready for food. As he walked out the doors he noted the clock on the wall read twenty till six o'clock. It was probably the longest amount of time Allen had ever gone without eating, not counting when he was sick, hurt or sleeping.

Allen walked from the library, humming the same tune that had been dancing through his head since that morning only to run smack into something hard and moving.

Gripping his nose, Allen looked up at the supposed offending alabaster slab that had appeared in his path. Or at least that was what it felt like- his nose felt like it had been broken from the impact.

**…**

Kanda was pissed. He had spent an entire day without his Beansprout and was repeatedly being informed that while no one could find him, Kanda was not allowed to join in on the hunt.

Sometimes, Lenalee and the rest of the Order meddled in things that they should leave well enough alone. Sighing, Kanda closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He didn't need his eyes to know these hallways. The library was surprisingly a place that had provided Kanda solace many times as a child. As much of a Bookman Lavi was, he usually avoided the place because going near it would mean work.

However, knowing the halls like the back of his hand did not stop Kanda from running smack dab into some other object.

He wrenched his hand from his face to snarl at whoever or whatever he had knocked into when he was met with a heartwarming sight.

Allen was standing before him, looking absolutely pitiful with tears just forming at the corners of his eyes and holding and obviously smarting nose. All Kanda saw, behind the tears and slightly pain scrunched eyebrows was his wonderful lover whom he hadn't seen since the night before.

"Kanda! Do you have to feel like rock every time I knock into you? You never feel like that at any other time!"

Shedding one of his rare smiles, and chuckling one of his rarer chuckles, Kanda had no comeback to his short lover and answered with a quick kiss in greeting instead.

"What have you been doing all day, Moyashi? Everyone's been looking for you…" Kanda questioned Allen in a soft voice.

"I felt like reading, so I read the most wonderful book. It is actually quite a pleasure to read, but I skipped lunch and now I'm starving!"

As if to emphasize the point, Allen's stomach made and incredibly loud and obnoxious growling noise that rang throughout the hallway.

"Well then, we need to fill that wonderful stomach of yours, now don't we?" Kanda said as he smiled down upon Allen, taking the boy's hand in his and squeezing it gently as the walked the long way to the kitchens.

**…**

A strange grumbling permeated the walls of the Order and immediately everyone was on the alert. Every person that could be spared was looking for the well known white haired exorcist who had evaded them all throughout the day, but the unmistakable call of his stomach had just alerted all of them of his whereabouts.

Lenalee, Lavi, Tyki, Jerry, _everyone_ went running in the direction of the Great Library, hoping to finally catch Allen. It was, after all, time for dinner and his special feast.

**…**

"Jerry? Hello?"

Allen leaned in farther on the counter to look into the kitchen.

"Everyone's gone!" He proclaimed, sliding down off the counter and making his way toward the door. "But he left behind a lot of soba, just sitting there. I'm sure he won't mind if we take some…"

"Oi, Moyashi, you want me to grab this plate of dango?"

"Oh, yes please, Yuu!"

The two exorcists had somehow not been intercepted by any of the others who were currently hurtling towards the library, and had come upon an empty kitchen full of prepared food. Figuring that Jerry wouldn't miss the food too much if the pair took a small feast for themselves (_read 'for Allen'_) they piled as much food as they could onto two treys and headed up to Kanda's room.

Allen didn't feel like eating in the cafeteria, so he suggested the samurai's room because of it's gorgeous view of the currently setting sun.

Eating with Allen wasn't always the most pleasant experience, since one got the feeling of eating alongside of a glutton, but the meal was peaceful and both enjoyed the contented silence that spanned between them while they ate.

Once all the food was finished, Kanda pulled his lover into his lap, cuddling his head up to the back of Allen's neck and reveling in the feel of the younger man's soft hair against his face.

Kanda broke the silence first.

"I missed you today."

Allen laughed softly at his closet-cuddler and shook his head, causing his hair to caress Kanda's face. "I was only gone for a few hours. I didn't think you would get into too much trouble with Lenalee and Lavi if I left you to your own devices…"

"More like they made trouble with me…" Kanda muttered, but Allen didn't hear. "Moyashi, I have something to ask you."

"Nee, what is it Yuu?"

Kanda swallowed once, twice and was ready. "Allen… will you marry me?"

Allen froze. He completely stiffened, and thinking he was possibly loosing it, asked, "I'm sorry, Yuu, I think I misheard. What did you say?"

Kanda grabbed Allen's hips and turned the boy around in his lap, looking him in the eye.

"I asked if you would marry me, Allen Walker," he said as he reached over to his bedside table to retrieve a tiny box covered in dark blue velvet.

Allen gasped, suddenly wondering how he had missed such an obvious oddity in his lover's room and looked up at Kanda with watery eyes.

"Of course, I'll marry you, Yuu!" And with that, Allen quickly closed the distance between the two and captured his now fiancé's lips in his own in a searing kiss.

**…**

Lenalee was furious. She had almost had Allen the day before, but he had somehow gotten away. That man was slippery when he didn't know he was being hunted!

Sighing, she slipped into the chair at breakfast, remembering how she had made her friends search high and low late into the night, yet none of them came up with even a sign that Allen had been there, much less the actual boy.

He hadn't even gone back to his room, and Lenalee had been dreadfully worried. Not only was he missing, but Kanda had also gone missing and had missed his chance to propose to Allen last night over a romantic candlelit dinner!

Sighing again and starting in on her breakfast, Lenalee almost missed the commotion coming from the doors to the dining room.

And by almost I mean as soon as the first finder yelled "Allen," she was up and out of her seat as if it had been lit on fire.

There, standing in the doorway together, were Allen and Kanda.

"There you are!" She all but screamed at the two, causing Allen to cringe slightly. "I've been looking all over for you both since yesterday! Where were you?" Suddenly the stress of loosing Allen repeatedly the prior day fully fell upon Lenalee's shoulders and she collapsed, crying on Allen's overwhelmed person.

As Allen tried to console Lenalee by showing her his new engagement ring, which only seemed to make her cry harder with both happiness and exasperation, Lavi slid up next to Kanda who had backed away slightly from the bawling female.

"Well, yesterday was a complete bust. How did you find Allen? We couldn't find him anywhere! Nothing turned out the way we thought it would."

"No," Kanda agreed, smiling slightly and causing Lavi to stare at its rarity, "It was nothing like I expected, but that doesn't mean it wasn't wonderful."

And with that, Lavi smiled at his long time friend, clasping him on the arm as congratulations and then immediately jumped into the group of well-wishers looking at Allen's ring and wishing him the best of luck.

**…**

**The End**

* * *

**ITS DONE! Well I certainly put this off for the longest time. I kept on writing down ideas in my notebook and then scribbling them out, only to write down the same notes only a few days later. Finally, though I ended on this. **

**For those of you who wonder: As I am sure you are now aware of, Tilly is BACK! Only to go away soon… :(. I do not believe I will be writing another story for DGM… at least not in the next year. My senior year schedule is even more packed than my junior year was, and I really want to get into a very good collage, so I'm gonna need to work my butt off!**

**I do hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it, and I am extremely sorry for the long wait for the last chapter! I also apologize for any and all spelling and grammatical errors I made throughout all ten chapters… I'm not very good with grammar and mechanics. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and see you 'round maybe! **

**Love to all of you and Cheers!**

**Tilly**


End file.
